Tempo Para Viver
by Marta Kensi Deeks
Summary: Bella acreditava que o seu casamento com Edward era perfeito e que um filho completaria a sua felicidade. Vários anos depois, Bella ainda não tinha engravidado e as coisas agora eram bem diferentes...
1. Chapter 1

Tempo para viver

Resumo da história: Bella acreditara que o seu casamento com Edward era perfeito e que um filho completaria a sua felicidade. Vários anos depois, Bella ainda não tinha engravidado e as coisas eram agora bem diferentes: Edward trabalhava tanto que ela interrogasse sobre se estava preparado para ser pai. Procurando tranquilidade para poder pensar, Bella viajou até à Escócia, mas ao fim de vinte e quatro horas, Edward foi ter com ela para lhe pedir uma explicação. Por mais arriscado que fosse, Bella obrigou-o a pôr as cartas na mesa e descobrir se o amor que sentiam um pelo outro superava o teste.

Ele fazia tudo por ela…

Prólogo

Sobreviveria. Tinha sido sempre assim. Mês após mês, enfrentava a decepção de Edward e mantinham a mesma conversa. Ele tinha feito exames e tinham-lhe dito que estava tudo bem. Porque é que ela não fazia o mesmo? Pelo menos, saberiam o que é que se estava a passar e poderiam encontrar uma solução. Porque não tentar?

Porque Bella não queria saber que a culpa era sua. Não queria entrar no mundo da fertelizaçao in-vitro. Tinha apenas vinte e seis anos e não estavam a tentar ser pais há tanto tempo. Tinha tempo de sobra.

Mas não podia gastá-lo daquela maneira. Não podia passar outro mês à espera de um novo fracasso.

Devia haver algo mais produtivo e menos deprimente do que esperar que a fertilizassem como se de uma vaca se tratasse!

Secou as lágrimas do rosto com as costas da mão e levantou-se. Decidiu navegar na Internet. Talvez encontrasse ali alguma sugestão…

Encontrou a morada de uma página que parecia bastante interessante e entrou na mesma, mas era aborrecida e estava mal concebida. A informação era útil, mas a apresentação muito má.

Encontrou outra e outra, mas eram todas iguais. Então, encontrou uma boa, fácil de utilizar e interessante.

E teve uma ideia que a entusiasmou. Mas como é que iria pô-la em prática?

Queria que fosse um segredo para que o marido não se risse dela nem lhe falasse com condescendência. Não sabia se ia funcionar, nem se conseguiria fazê-lo, apesar de não haver nenhuma razão para não o fazer. Mas como? E onde? Não podia utilizar o computador de Edward, senão este aperceber-se-ia de tudo.

Não, necessitava do seu próprio computador, mas como? Num escritório? Isso seria demasiado caro e, além disso, tinha que pensar no cão. Necessitava de ter um estúdio ali mesmo. Se tivesse um local onde Edward nunca entrasse…

De repente, lembrou-se do sótão.

Olá a todos.

Estou de volta com uma nova fic. Espero que gostem.

A todos quantos acompanharam a grande fuga e deixaram os seus comentários o meu obrigada. Adorei todos os comentários.

Espero que também acompanhem esta fic e que também deixem os vossos comentários.

Beijinhos a todos e até ao próximo capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella enfrentou os primeiros sinais de fracasso com desespero.

«Outra vez não!», pensou desolada. «Não posso ter fracassado de novo. Não posso ter fracassado de novo.»

Uma hora mais tarde, estava enroscada no sofá junto ao seu cão. Sentia uma profunda dor no peito e aguardava o telefonema de Edward.

Sentia-se incapaz de lhe falar. Não conseguia ouvir o mesmo de sempre…

«Estás bem? Queres que eu vá para casa? Esta noite, vamos jantar fora.»

Para quê? Para celebrar mais um mês perdido?

Soltou uma pequena gargalhada irónica e foi então que o telefone tocou. Atendeu e tentou parecer animada.

- Como estás? – perguntou ele sem preâmbulos. Grávida?

- Bem. E tu? – respondeu ela, ignorando a pergunta inusitada. – Como está Nova Iorque?

- Fria e aborrecida. Tenho que cá ficar mais uma ou duas semanas… surgiram alguns problemas. Importas-te de ficar sozinha?

Bella quase soltou uma gargalhada.

- Claro que não – retorquiu com frieza. Já estava habituada, ele quase nunca estava em casa.

- Se quiseres, posso ir aí o fim-de-semana.

- Para quê o incómodo? Fica descansado e volta apenas quando puderes – disse ela, tentando não ser desagradável. – Eu fico bem. O cão faz-me companhia.

«Um homem com menos orgulho ter-se-ia sentido ofendido», pensou, mas Edward riu-se e disse:

- Volto a telefonar-te amanhã. Cuida bem de ti.

Cuidaria bem de si mesma caso estivesse grávida.

Mas não estava.

Suspirou e dirigiu-se ao sótão. O trabalho chamava-a. Tinha muito que fazer e pouco tempo. Durante o último ano, o seu trabalho secreto como Web designer tinha incrementado bastante. Começava a trabalhar desde que Edward saía de casa até voltar; bom, um pouco antes para ter tempo de vestir algo elegante e desorganizar a cozinha para que ele pensasse que ela passara a tarde a cozinhar. Era impressionante o número de coisas que conseguia cozinhar no espaço de meia hora.

Já não tinha tempo para si mesma. As suas amigas deixaram de a convidar para sair, visto que Bella dava sempre alguma desculpa. Não importava, necessitava apenas de tempo para o desafio que colocara a si mesma. O outro desafio, aquele que acabava sempre por fracassar, era mais duro, pois, não estava sob o seu controlo. Nem sob o de Edward e, pela primeira vez na vida, descobriu algo que não se podia comprar com dinheiro.

Bom, de certa forma, até podia. Existia sempre a possibilidade de realizar exames caríssimos, a fertilização in-vitro e outros tratamentos eternos, mas, no fim «, o resultado seria sempre o mesmo.

E talvez, tendo em conta o facto de estar tão ocupada, aquilo fosse o melhor que lhe podia acontecer. Não sabia bem como encaixaria um filho na sua vida, nem sequer se desejava realmente ter um filho.

Apoiou os dedos sobre o teclado do computador e, sem querer, escreveu uma linha de x no documento. De repente, petrificou.

Não desejava ser mãe? Meu Deus! Que descoberta. Pensou nisso por um instante e apercebeu-se de que era essa a verdade. Não queria ser mãe, pelo menos naquele momento da sua vida. E muito menos se tinha que passar a medir a temperatura corporal e telefonar a Edward para que este regressasse a casa na hora certa. Este até chegara a viajar de Paris para fazerem amor. Fazer amor? Que piada!

Há muito tempo que não faziam amor. Há mais de um ano. Tinha de ser no momento adequado, na posição correcta, no ângulo exacto, tudo para que houvesse mais probabilidades de ela engravidar.

Bom, já não conseguia continuar com aquilo! Não apenas se apercebeu de que não queria um bebé, como também de que não queria ter um filho de Edward. Não queria estar presa a ele, muito menos depois de o casamento de ambos se ter tornado em algo rotineiro que já não lhe proporcionava a alegria do início.

Quando é que se desiludira? Durante esse último ano? No ano passado?

Ao ver que ela não conseguia engravidar de imediato, a desilusão apoderou-se de ambos e a vida cor-de-rosa chegou ao fim.

Necessitava de pensar. Necessitava de espaço e tempo para reflectir sobre a sua relação e o seu futuro, mas não conseguiria fazer nada disso ali, em casa.

Procurou a página de agências imobiliárias e seleccionou a zona da Escócia. Sempre se sentira fascinada por aquele país. Talvez ali conseguisse pensar. Encontrou duas moradas e escolheu a que se localizava em Inverness, pois ficava mais afastada de Edimburgo.

Apontou o número num papel e marcou o telefone com as mãos a tremer.

- Tenho de me mudar para a Escócia o quanto antes – disse à pessoas que atendeu do outro lado. – Não necessito de empréstimo, quero apenas um sítio pequeno para viver com o meu cão e, se possível, que tenha um escritório. Afastado, se possível, e o mais barato que conseguir arranjar num local civilizado. Tem que ter água, aquecimento e telefone.

- Deseja comprar ou alugar? – perguntou a interlocutora. – Temos uma casa que parece ser ideal, mas querem apenas aluga-la durante uns meses até decidirem o que fazer com ela.

- Está mobilada? – inquiriu Bella.

- Sim, está mobilada. Completamente equipada e é linda. Tem dois quartos, apesar de poder utilizar apenas um deles neste momento, já que os proprietários têm coisas pessoais no outro. No entanto, na garagem há um pequeno quarto que pode ser utilizado como escritório. Os donos foram para França e só regressam se as coisas não lhes correrem bem, mas mesmo que a vendam não deve ser muito cara. Fica bastante a norte. Só não lhe garanto que a vendam.

- Isso não é problema. Por enquanto, serve. Onde é que fica?

- A uma hora daqui. Perto do local onde a Madonna se casou. Perto de Tain, em Dornock Firth. Pode-se ver o mar e as montanhas, e se não se importa de ficar um pouco afastada…

Era precisamente aquilo que queria.

- Fico com ela – afirmou Bella. – Quando é que posso mudar-me? – o nervosismo apoderou-se do seu corpo.

- Mas nem sequer sabe os detalhes! – exclamou a vendedora, mas Bella já ouvira o suficiente.

- Como é que a casa sse chama?

- Little Gluich – soletrou o nome e Bella apontou-o num papel junto ao número de telefone da imobiliária.

- Pode enviar-me os detalhes por fax? – perguntou e, duas horas depois, já tinha concordado que passaria pela agência no espaço de dois dias para ir buscar a chave.

Tinha apenas que lá ir…

Não estava ninguém em casa.

Edward sentiu-o assim que entrou.

Talvez Bella tivesse ido passear o cão. Às quatro e meia da tarde em pleno Fevereiro? Estava a escurecer e não era muito seguro andar sozinha pela rua àquela hora. Ainda por cima estava a chover.

Bella devia ter enlouquecido.

A menos que tivesse descoberto que ainda não estava grávida. Isso fá-la-ia cometer loucuras.

«Oh, não! Outra vez, não! Pobre Bella…», pensou.

Colocou água ao lume. Quando ela regressasse, iria necessitar de beber um chá. Chá e compaixão. Edward não era muito bom nisso, nunca dizia o mais adequado. Entretanto, decidiu vestir uma roupa mais confortável. Há dias que andava sempre de fato e gravata. Ou seria semanas? Anos?

O quarto estava todo arrumado. Concluiu que a empregada devia lá ter ido nesse dia.

Passou a mão pelo cabelo e sentou-se na cama para se descalçar. Onde estava Bella? Já tinha escurecido e não acreditava que ela andasse a passear o cão.

Era altamente improvável.

Talvez estivesse em casa e não o tivesse ouvido. Estaria na garagem? Não, ele estacionara o carro e não a vira. Além disso, o cão teria ladrado.

A menos que Bella o tivesse levado ao veterinário ou estivessem em casa de uma amiga. Talvez fosse isso. Talvez Bella se sentisse só e pensasse que ele não regressaria nesse dia. Além de tudo, Edward não avisara da sua chegada.

Não. O carro de Bella estava na garagem e ela não costumava sair a pé, a menos que fosse passear o cão.

Então, onde estava?

Trocou de roupa e desceu as escadas. Talvez lhe tivesse deixado um recado.

- Não sejas ridículo – murmurou. Sentia-se desiludido por Bella não estar ali para o receber.

Decidiu telefonar-lhe para o telemóvel.

Foi o atendedor que ouviu e deixou-lhe uma mensagem que tentava dissimular o seu aborrecimento.

- Querida, estou em casa. Não sei onde estás. Telefona-me.

Desligou o telefone. Sentia-se um pouco perdido e desorientado. Bella estava sempre ali quando ele regressava e a casa parecia vazia sem ela. Ia preparar um chá. Talvez ela estivesse a chegar.

Edward aproximou-se da janela e tentou vislumbrar algo na escuridão. Estava mau tempo. E se ela tivesse ferida e caída nalgum sítio?

O pânico apoderou-se dele e, depois de vestir um impermeável saiu para o jardim. Reparou que nem as botas nem o impermeável de Bella estavam no sítio habitual. Chamou-a e procurou-a com a lanterna que levava consigo. A luz mal atravessava a escuridão e Edward nem sabia por onde começar. O jardim era grande e tinha muita vegetação.

Estaria no bosque? No lago?

Tentou controlar o medo e decidiu não pensar no pior. Chamou o cão e, depois de não obter resposta alguma, entrou em casa ao fim de uma hora. Quando pensou em telefonar à Polícia, encontrou uma nota.

Estava pendurada na porta do frigorífico com um íman. Edward abriu o envelope e leu:

_Vou-me embora por uns tempos. Preciso de pensar. Não te preocupes, estou bem. Telefono._

_Bella._

_P.S – O cão está comigo._

Edward ficou petrificado.

«Foi-se embora. Para pensar? Sobre o quê?», pensou «Sobre o bebé.», concluiu com tristeza. «O bebé que não conseguimos ter. Oh, Bella!»

Sentiu um nó na garganta e engoliu em seco. Para onde tinha ido ela? O que é que estava a fazer? Não devia estar sozinha…

O telefone tocou.

- Sim?

- Edward, sou eu. Acabei de ouvir a tua mensagem. Não sabia que voltavas hoje para casa.

- Onde é que estás! – soltou com alívio, mas zangado. – Estava muito preocupado. Já andei à tua procura na rua e acabei de encontrar o teu recado. Porque é que não levaste o carro…? E o que é que queres dizer com «pensar»?

- Tenho outro carro.

- O quê? – sentou-se de repente. – Porquê? Este é novo!

- Eu sei, mas este é meu.

«Meu». Por algum motivo, aquela palavra fez com que Edward se colocasse sob alerta.

- O outro também é teu.

- Não da mesma forma. Não quero falar disso. Bom, queria apenas que soubesses que estou bem. Entrarei em contacto contigo – e desligou.

- Bella? Bella, maldita sejas, não me faças isto! – gritou, e desligoy o telefone com frustração.

Onde estava ela? O que é que estava a fazer?

Pensar.

Que diabo significava aquilo?

Telefonou-lhe novamente e enviou-lhe imensas mensagens, mas foi tudo inútil.

Passeou de um lado para o outro e preparou uns ovos com bacon, aquilo que sabia cozinhar. Depois, tentou ver televisão, mas não conseguiu manter o interesse. Tomou um duche quente e preparou-se para se deitar, mas não tinha sono devido ao fuso horário de Nova Iorque, onde eram apenas cinco da tarde. Decidiu ir ao estúdio e rever uns papéis que tinha pendentes.

Não conseguia esquecer o rosto de Bella nem o brilho escuro dos seus cabelos. Tinha os olhos cor do de avelã, mas quando se zangava parecia deitar faíscas verdes e douradas, e quando se excitava o seu olhar tornava-se esverdeado e os seus lábios rosados, o seu sorriso adorável…

Edward franziu o sobrolho. Há muito tempo que Bella não tinha esse aspecto. Perdera toda a espontaneidade e era como se a chama tivesse desaparecido da relação de ambos.

Mas que relação? «Pelos vistos, já não temos nenhuma relação», pensou amargurado, deixando cair o relatório que estava a ler sobre a mesa. «Maldita seja, onde será que ela está?»

Saiu do estúdio e caminhou pela casa. Estava a perder a paciência. Preparou um chá. Nos últimos dias tinha bebido demasiado álcool e estava saturado.

Sabia que não conseguia dormir. Estre Bella e o jet lag, senyia-se perdido. Talvez um bom banho quente lhe fizesse bem. Subiu até ao piso superior e reparou que a luz do sótão estava acesa.

Subiu as escadas estreitas.

Lá em cima, havia três divisões cheias de coisas. O chão estava repleto de objectos familiares que nenhum dos dois queria deitar fora. Edward não ia ali há anos. Nunca sentira necessidade de o fazer.

Mas alguém o fizera, pois um dos quartos estava quase vazio.

Tinha apenas uma mesa, uma cadeira, um arquivador, um telefone…

Espantado, pensou que aquilo mais parecia um escritório de uma empresa que se mudara.

Sentou-se e reviu as gavetas da secretária, mas estavam vazias. E o arquivador?

Também estava vazio. Olhou para o cesto de papéis, mas encontrou somente um envelope com o selo de uma empresa escocesa.

William Guthrie Estate Agents, Inverness.

Uma agência imobiliária? Porque é que Bella mantinha correspondência com uma agência imobiliária?

A menos que aquela fosse uma pista do seu paradeiro…

Revistou tudo, mas não encontrou mais nada. Então, atrás do arquivador, descobriu uma folha de papel.

Estava amachucada e escrita à mão. Nela figuravam uma série de números e cálculos que pareciam facturação de uma empresa. Edward estava assombrado. Seriam do negócio de Bella? Mas a que é que ela se dedicava? Talvez se dedicasse à localização de casas e por isso recebera uma carta de uma agência imobiliária. Não. Ela nunca tinha ganho muito dinheiro.

Olhou para a parte de trás da secretária e encontrou uma pequena nota.

William Guthrie. Little Gluich.

Junto a essas palavras, estava um número de telefone.

Uma casa? Teria Bella comprado uma casa em Inverness?

Mas com que dinheiro?

Voltou a olhar para os números escritos na folha de papel e ficou pensativo. Talvez a casa fosse apenas alugada.

Olhou para o relógio. Passavam dez minutos da meia-noite. Faltavam nove horas para poder ligar para a imobiliária e descobriu o que se estava a passar.

Se lho dissesse, claro. Teria que agir como um bom marido e tentar sacar-lhes toda a informação possível por telefone.

A menos que fosse visitá-los em pessoa. Voltou a olhar para o relógio. De qualquer forma, não ia dormir e mais valia pagar no carro e conduzir durante toda a noite até Inverness.

Guardou as duas folhas de papel, apagou a luz e foi até ao quarto. Colocou a mala em cima da cama e começou a arrumar alguma roupa. Necessitaria dos seus objectos de higiene pessoal, uma toalha e roupa. Nada demasiado elegante.

Saiu de casa antes da meia-noite e meia, interrogando-se sobre se estaria a seguir uma pista errada, mas não conseguia permanecer ali de braços cruzados. Necessitava de ver Bella.

Dentro de poucos minutos, chegou à auto-estrada principal e dirigiu-se para norte. Por volta das cinco da manhã, parou para tomar café e depois prosseguiu a viagem. Quando chegou aos arredores de Edimburgo, deteve-se para se manter acordado e poder chegar a Inverness sem parar.

Estacionou o carro num parque de vários pisos e perguntou a uma pessoa qual a direcção mais correcta para ir até à imobiliária.

Antes de entrar na agência, olhou para si mesmo no vidro da montra. Tinha um aspecto cansado e os olhos avermelhados. Tentou descontrair-se e entrou.

O escritório estava quase vazio. Uma mulher que se encontrava sentada atrás de uma secretária recebeu-o com um sorriso.

- Bom dia, posso ajuda-lo?

Ele sentou-se na cadeira que se encontrava em frente à mulher e ofereceu-lhe o melhor dos seus sorrisos.

- Espero que sim. Cheguei mesmo agora de Londres para vir ter com a minha esposa e não consigo encontrar a morada que ela me deu. Deve ter caído do meu bolso quando parei para comer. Acho que ela alugou uma casa através da vossa agência. O nome da imobiliária é-me familiar. Espero não ter que ir a todas as agências da zona.

Passou a mão pelo cabelo e tentou apresentar resignação perante o suposto infortúnio. Não lhe era difícil, dadas as circunstâncias.

- Como é que a sua esposa se chama?

- Cullen. Mudou-se há pouco, há uns dias atrás. Não sei como é que perdi a morada, sinto-me um idiota. Acho que a culpa é do fuso horário; acabei de regressar de Nova Iorque – explicou.

- Cullen… lamento, mas não me lembro desse nome.

- Talvez tenha deixado o nome de solteira. Às vezes, utiliza-o para assuntos e negócios – mentiu. Isabella Swan. Acho que a casa se chama Little…

- Ah, sim! Claro, a senhora Swan. Veio cá ontem buscar as chaves de Little Gluich. Veio com um cão… um lindo animal.

- Sim, chama-se Midas, é o nosso golden retrivier. É um cão muito carinhoso.

Ela riu-se e Edward ficou satisfeito por vê-la sucumbir aos seus encantos. «Dá-me a morada antes que alguém te lembre que os dados são confidenciais», pensou.

- Não há problema nenhum, senhor Cullen – disse ela com um sorriso. – Acho que ainda tenho aqui a cópia dos detalhes da casa e a respectiva morada. Tome. É um local lindíssimo. Espero que a encontre sem problemas. Senão, telefone-nos e fale com o senhor William quando ele regressar.

Estendeu-lhe uma cópia dos detalhes da casa e voltou-lhe a sorrir. Era uma senhora encantadora.

- Salvou-me a vida. Tentei telefonar à minha esposa, mas ela tinha o telemóvel desligado e nem sequer sei se a casa tem telefone.

Edward sorriu e a mulher corou. O telefone tocou e ela virou-se para atender. Edward despediu-se e foi-se embora. Regressou ao carro e leu a informação que tinha obtido.

«Parece um bom lugar», reflectiu. «Uma casa pequena, situada numa colina com vista para o mar. Não é de estranhar que a tenha escolhido.»

Procurou a morada no mapa das estradas e saiu do parque. Uma hora mais tarde, estaria com Bella.

Dirigiu-se para o norte e atravessou um estuário no qual se via focas a nadar. Depois, entrou por uma pequena estrada e dirigiu-se até Tain.

Não se via a casa da estrada, pois havia uma curva, pelo que continuou e franziu o sobrolho ao ouvir a parte inferior do carro a roçar sobre a erva.

De repente, avistou uma nuvem de fumo que saía de uma chaminé. Estava um carro estacionado junto à casa, nada muito elegante como o BMW que Bella deixara na garagem da casa de Londres, mas aquele era o _seu_ carro. Pelo menos, fora isso que ela lhe dissera.

Sentiu uma certa pressão no peito e pensou que se devia à adrenalina. Enfrentaria a situação ou deveria fugir?

Edward nunca tinha fugido de nada na sua vida e não era agora que ia começar a fazê-lo, queria recuperar a sua esposa e estava disposto a consegui-lo.

Bastava convencê-la…

Olá a todos.

Aqui está o primeiro capítulo de Tempo para Viver. Espero que gostem.

Vou pedir desculpa se demorar a postar é que os capítulos já estão prontos num caderno, o que demora mais é passar para o pc, mas vou fazer os possíveis para n ao demorar.

Até ao próximo capítulo.

Beijinhos.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella ouviu o ruído do motor antes de ver o carro.

Seria um vizinho que lhe ia dar as boas-vindas? Ou o carteiro?

Olhou pela janela do escritório, situado na garagem.

- Quem vem aí, Midas? – perguntou ao cão. O animal colocou-se de pé e olhou pela janela com ela.

Ao ver que o Mercedes de Edward se detinha junto ao seu Ford, sentiu um aperto no peito.

Como é que ele a tinha encontrado? Fora bastante cuidadosa para não deixar nenhuma pista ou, pelo menos, pensava que sim. Até tinha limpo o caixote do lixo, ou não? Devia ter deixado alguma coisa que a denunciou. Sabia que ele a encontraria mais tarde ou mais cedo, mas pensou que levaria alguns dias, semanas até, de forma a conseguir esclarecer os seus pensamentos.

Contudo, ali estava ele. Talvez se não abrisse a porta, Edward voltasse para casa. Com o coração acelerado, retirou-se de junto da janela e agarrou o cão pela coleira para que este se deitasse a seu lado. O animal tentou levantar-se.

- Midas, não. Sê um bom menino e mantém-te sossegado.

O cão gemeu como forma de protesto. Tinha reconhecido o ruído do motor. Bella acariciou-o para o acalmar.

- Lindo menino. Cala-te, talvez assim ele se vá embora.

Sabia que não ia ser assim, mas continuou a afagar o pêlo do seu cão para que este não ladrasse. Pelo menos, não tinha deixado as luzes acesas.

Olhou pela janela e observou-o.

Edward estava a sair do carro e olhava em redor. Primeiro, aproximou-se do carro de Bella e depois da casa. Bateu à porta e, como não obteve resposta, entrou.

«Que lata!», pensou zangada. «Como é que se atreve a entrar em minha casa?». Podia vê-lo ir de sala em sala, acendendo todas as luzes. Imaginava-o a estudar todas as coisas deixadas pelos donos da casa, coisas que ele nunca vira antes. Ali estava Edward, tocando em tudo, fazendo-a sentir que a situação já não lhe pertencia apenas a ela, que aquele não era o lugar seguro que ela quisera que fosse.

Lugar seguro? Mas em que é que estava a pensar? Edward não era perigoso! Não era nenhum assassino e sim o homem com quem casara há cinco anos atrás. Devia estar a enlouquecer. Mas, mesmo assim, sentia que ele estava a violar a sua privacidade.

Não. Isso era demasiado forte. Sentia-se invadida.

Observou-o até Edward terminar de inspeccionar a casa.

«Não vai levar muito tempo», pensou ela com o coração acelerado.

Edward saiu de casa, protegendo-se do vento com o casaco. Bella afastou-se um pouco da janela. «Talvez pense que se enganou e se vá embora.»

Ou não.

Edward olhou pela janela e, apesar da distância, Bella podia ver o verde penetrante dos seus olhos. Resguardou-se na sombra e agarrou o cão inquieto com mais força.

O animal ouvia o dono a aproximar-se. Uma onda de ar gelado invadiu o esconderijo quando Edward abriu a porta e Midas retorceu-se entre as mãos de Bella.

- Olá, Bella – disse ele, e o animal soltou-se das mãos da dona para se lançar sobre o dono.

Edward recuou um passo e apoiou-se na parede. Depois, acariciou a cabeça de Midas, enquanto Bella tentava acalmar-se e recuperar a compostura para falar com ele sem nervosismo.

- Olá, cãozinho – disse ele, afastando depois, o animal. Olhou em seu redor e fixou-se no computador, nos papéis amontoados e na colecção de chávenas que estava junto ao teclado. – Tens aqui um belo sítio – disse com doçura. Bella interrogou-se sobre quais seriam as possibilidades que tinha para o afastar dali antes que fosse demasiado tarde.

Já era demasiado tarde. Sentou-se em frente ao computador, tentando fazer com que Edward não visse mais nada.

- O que é que estás aqui a fazer? – perguntou, tentando manter a calma. Porque é que não podia deixá-la em paz? Ele sabia que estava bem, tinha falado com ela no dia anterior! Porque é que a perseguia?

- Interessante – continuou Edward, ignorando a sua pergunta e continuando a inspecção ao escritório. – A que é que te dedicas?

- Isso é problema meu. É o meu trabalho e é privado. O que é que estás aqui a fazer Edward?

Este olhou-a nos olhos com decisão.

- Pensava que era evidente. Vim buscar-te.

- Já te disse que quero pensar.

- Podes pensar em casa.

- Não, não posso. Quero ter tempo para mim. Devias ter-me telefonado, estás a perder tempo. Por enquanto, não tenho nada para te dizer e quero que te vás embora. Esta é a minha casa, a minha vida.

- E tu és minha esposa.

- Sou? – inquiriu Bella, retrocedendo, como se tivesse sofrido um golpe.

Levantou-se e recolheu as chávenas. Depois, fez um gesto a Edward para que este saísse, mas ele sorriu, sentou-se em frente ao computador e começou a abrir arquivos sem se importar em absoluto com a privacidade que ela tanto defendia.

- Deixa isso! – exclamou, indignada. Ele virou-se e olhou-a fixamente.

- És desenhadora de páginas de Internet – proferiu lentamente.

- Acertaste. Sai daí.

Edward ergueu-se e aproximou-se dela.

- Não precisavas de te vires embora. Podias ter-me dito que querias trabalhar – disse ele num tom sedutor.

- Queria que fosse algo meu.

- Outra vez a palavra meu. Parece-me que a utilizas demasiado. O que é que aconteceu ao nosso?

- Queres dizer, teu.

Ele encolheu os ombros.

- Não sei o que se passa, Bella, mas falaremos quando regressares a casa.

- Não vou regressar a casa – repetiu, mas Edward apenas sorriu.

- Acho que vais.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Bella derramou o conteúdo das chávenas sobre a cabeça dele e saiu do escritório. Edward vociferou, sacudindo o líquido da roupa. Bella teve que conter o riso. Acabara de fazer uma infantilidade, mas fora ele que a provocara.

Edward seguiu-a. Mal conseguia controlar a sua raiva. Há anos que Bella não via tão zangado, mas sabia que ele jamais lhe tocaria com um dedo.

- Isto não vai funcionar, Bella – disse, entrando na cozinha, seguido pelo cão. – Não me vou embora sem ti.

- Bom, pois eu daqui não saio e tu não vais cá ficar, pelo que se torna tudo um pouco complicado, não achas?

- Estou a falar a sério. Não me vou embora sem solucionar isto. És minha mulher e se achas que podes fugir sem falar no assunto, estás muito enganada.

- Não fugi.

- Não? Então, porque é que não me disseste para onde vinhas, nem o que estavas a fazer? E que diabo é esse negócio em que te meteste sem que eu soubesse de nada? Há quanto tempo é que estás a trabalhar?

- Não tenho de te pedir autorização, pois não? Ou será que tenho que me esconder de ti para ter a minha própria vida?

- Não sejas ridícula. Claro que podes ter a tua própria vida.

- Desde que isso inclua fazer de anfitriã nas tuas aborrecidas reuniões de negócios e que me vista com elegância para ir a eventos sociais. Mal podia vestir calças de ganga!

- Claro que podias vestir calças de ganga.

- Mas só da marca Versace – Bella virou-se para deixar as chávenas no lava-loiça.

- Nem sequer gostas de calças de ganga! – protestou Edward. Bella sentiu-se culpada. Era verdade, nunca comprara roupa barata nem desejava comprar. Mas queria apenas ter o direito de o fazer.

Decidiu lavar as chávenas para não gritar de frustração.

Edward suspirou e sentou-se numa cadeira. Bella olhou-o. Tinha os olhos avermelhados e parecia cansado.

«Não tinha nada que me vir buscar», recordou. «Foi ele que quis». Então, viu como uma gota de café caía do cabelo de Edward sobre o seu rosto e depois sobre o casaco, e sentiu alguns remorsos. Era um belo casaco de cachemira, novo e caro.

- Vou preparar-te um chá e depois vais-te embora.

Esperou uns instantes, mas ele nada disse, apoiando-se nas costas da cadeira, cruzando os braços e sorrindo.

Maldição! Ele estava muito sexy. O suficiente para a distrair… mas pouco. Bella recordou o motivo pelo qual Edward ali estava, o seu comportamento autoritário, o tempo que passava fora de casa e como pretendia que ela ficasse em casa.

A cuidar do bebé? Arrepiou-se ao pensar na vida que teria se tivesse engravidado. Voltaria ele para casa não tendo já a necessidade de a fecundar?

Não, não queria regressar para junto de Edward. Pelo menos, por enquanto, e talvez nunca mais.

Nem mesmo pelos olhos sensuais… Apaixonara-se por aquele olhar anos antes, mas não voltaria a cair na mesma armadilha…

Oh, não…

Era desenhadora de páginas Web. Edward estava espantado, apesar de isso ser desnecessário. Se tivesse pensado bem, sabia que Bella não se contentaria com ficar sentada em casa com um cão como companhia, à espera de engravidar. Era uma mulher demasiado brilhante, inquieta e com muita imaginação.

Durante os dois últimos anos, depois de Bella ter deixado o seu trabalho para engravidar, tinha remodelado a casa de cima a baixo, tinha salvo Midas de um canil, transformando-o num cão de confiança que era a sua melhor companhia, e tinha arranjado o jardim sem a ajuda de ninguém.

Com tudo aquilo, como é que Edward pudera imaginar que a sua esposa ficaria em casa, tranquilamente, à espera de ser mãe?

Bella não era assim. Necessitava de ter algo para fazer. Mas que o tivesse feito em segredo, sem compartilhar nada com ele… Isso magoava-o. Quando é que as coisas começaram a correr mal? De repente, soube que nem sequer se apercebera de que algo corria mal.

Decidiu não sair dali até as coisas se solucionarem e parecia que o clima estava a jogar a seu favor.

Olhou pela janela e viu que já tinha escurecido. Levantou-se e fechou o cortinado, depois de constatar que estava a nevar. Com um pouco de sorte, em menos de uma hora já não poderia sair dali.

Talvez até nevasse durante dias…

Sentiu algo estranho. Tinha sentido a falta de Bella. Já não se viam há algumas semanas e seria divertido reconciliar-se com ela. Conteve um sorriso de satisfação, voltando a sentar-se. Agarrou a chávena do chá que ela lhe ofereceu e esperou que a esposa se desse por vencida.

Bella ficava furiosa quando o via assim, sentado diante dela, com a chávena na mão, olhando-a pacientemente e em silêncio.

Odiava o silêncio. De todas as coisas que mais a incomodavam, aquela era a pior.

Bella prometera a si mesma que não se levantaria.

- Como é que estava Nova Iorque? – perguntou, como se estivessem agora na cozinha da casa de Londres.

- Fria e aborrecida. Senti saudades tuas.

«Se isso fosse verdade…», pensou ela com tristeza, e recordou como, no inicio, quando ele partia em viagem, ficava sempre muito feliz aquando do regresso do marido.

Mas ultimamente…

- Como está o Jasper? – Jasper era o sócio de Edward qua passava a maior parte do tempo na América do Norte.

- Está bem. Perguntou-me por ti.

- E o que é que lhe disseste?

Edward esboçou um sorriso.

- Disse-lhe que estavas bem.

Bella olhou para outro lado. Não conseguia enfrentar aquele olhar penetrante. Suspirou e bebeu um pouco de chá. Desejava vê-lo partir, mas sabia que não ia ser tão fácil a menos que lhe prometesse que voltaria para casa… mas não podia fazer semelhante promessa.

- Quando é que regressaste?

- Ontem à tarde. Cheguei a casa por volta das quatro.

- Não sabia que regressavas ontem.

- Não, claro que não. Também não estavas em casa para receber o meu telefonema – lançou com tom de reprovação.

- Não tenho que estar em casa vinte e quatro horas por dia – recordou ela, e Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Claro que não. Mas tens o número do meu telemóvel e acho que podias ter feito algo mais antes de abandonares a nossa relação.

Era a primeira vez que mostrava os seus sentimentos. Estava zangado e Bella conseguia lidar com isso. Se estava zangado, talvez isso se devesse ao facto de se importar com ela…

- Não abandonei a relação, preciso apenas de um pouco de espaço.

- Ter-te-ia dado um pouco de espaço se mo tivesses pedido. Podias ter falado comigo. Sabes que me podes pedir qualquer coisa.

- Talvez não quisesse pedir-te. Talvez esteja farta de ter que te pedir tudo.

- Quer dizer que estás farta de compartilhar?

- Nós não compartilhamos quase nada. Até me surpreende que te tenhas apercebido que eu não estava…

- Não sejas ridícula. Claro que me apercebi.

- Sim, tiveste que ir à cozinha fazer o jantar. Coitadinho!

- Podias ter falado comigo.

- Para não me dares importância? Para me tratares com condescendência? Não era isso que eu queria, Edward. Queria pensar… ter tempo para definir os meus sentimentos antes que seja demasiado tarde.

- Demasiado tarde?

- Sim, demasiado tarde. Antes de termos um filho. Queria ter a certeza de que quero ter um filho contigo e, de momento, não tenho a certeza.

- Deduzo que não estás grávida – disse ele com cuidado.

- Não, não estou grávida. Não engravido, lembras-te? Pelo que tudo isto é pura teoria…

- E o negócio? Há quanto tempo é que estás a trabalhar? Há um ano?

- Há quase um ano.

- Um ano. Estás a trabalhar há um ano e com êxito, segundo me parece… e nem sequer pensaste em dizer-me nada.

Sim, pensara. Consecutivamente. Até quase lho dissera, mas não encontrara p momento mais adequado.

- Estás sempre tão ocupado, ou estás fora, ou estamos a dar um jantar… Nunca temos tempo para falar.

- Um ano?

Bella suspirou.

- Edward, passas muito tempo fora… e quando regressavas a casa… - apenas queria que ela engravidasse. Mas não podia dizer-lhe isso, pelo que encolheu os ombros.

Edward cruzou os braços.

- Agora não estou ocupado. Podes contar-me. Não tenho mais nada para fazer.

- Tens que te ir embora.

Bella colocou-se de pé e retirou-lhe a chávena das mãos.

- Acho que não. Já olhaste pela janela? Acho que não vou a lado nenhum.

A jovem correu até junto do cortinado e apoiou a testa na janela. Estava tudo coberto de neve.

«Era só o que me faltava», pensou.

- Deve estar a passar – disse ela. – Podes chegar facilmente à aldeia. Há lá uma pensão. Podes lá passar a noite e amanhã regressas a Londres.

Acendeu a luz do jardim. Abriu a porta e uma onda de ar gélido invadiu a cozinha. Fechou a porta e apoiou-se nela com frustração. Não existia maneira de conduzir com aquele tempo. Não se via nada.

«Diabos!», pensou. Não tinha outra escolha… Edward podia morrer ali fora e, por muito que algo não funcionasse na sua relação, não o odiava assim tanto.

- Muito bem, podes cá ficar, mas dormes na sala. Não vais dormir comigo.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada.

- Não sejas ridícula! Estamos casados. Dormimos juntos há cinco anos. Que diferença faz dormirmos juntos esta noite?

«Para mim, muita», pensou ela, consciente da facilidade com que sucumbia aos encantos do marido e de que ele faria o impossível para a conquistar. Não, era demasiado perigoso permitir que Edward se aproximasse demasiado.

- Ou dormes na sala ou vais-te embora!

- Está bem – Bella ficou desconcertada. Não era o seu estilo dar-se por vencido tão rapidamente. Edward cruzou os braços e adiantou: - Há mais chá?

O seu olhar era inocente, mas ela conhecia-o bem. Edward não tinha nada de inocente. Sabia que ia necessitar de muita força para não sucumbir aos seus encantos.

Mas ia conseguir.

Olá a todos.

Aqui está o 2º capítulo, espero que gostem.

Agradeço a todos os comentários que estão a deixar.

Beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo.


	4. Chapter 4

Estava muito frio. Edward demorou cinco minutos a encontrar o carro, a ir buscar a mala e o telemóvel, e regressar a casa, depois de desligar o computador de Bella, fechar a porta da garagem e ligar o alarme.

Bella ia fazer isso, mas Edward insistiu que seria ele a fazê-lo. Não ia permitir que ela saísse de casa ano meio de uma tempestade.

Quando chegou junto da porta, girou a maçaneta e o vento abriu-a com brusquidão. Fechou-a com força e apoiou o seu peso sobre a mesma. Já no interior da casa e ao ouvir o rugido da tempestade, interrogou-se porque é que havia pessoas que partiam em expedições aos Pólos. «Devem ser doidos», pensou, sacudindo a neve.

- Dá-me o casaco – disse Bella. – Vai para a sala. A lareira está acesa e preparei-te uma bebida quente.

Edward não protestou. Adorava que ela cuidasse dele. Sentia-se como um daqueles caçadores que quando regressam da caça têm a esposa à espera.

Sentou-se em frente à lareira e suspirou com satisfação. Estava tranquilo, num local quente e cómodo.

Ao fim de uns segundos adormeceu.

Foi assim que Bella o encontrou, dois minutos mais tarde, quando regressou com duas canecas de chá e um pouco de bolo.

Sentou-se em silêncio, aconchegou-se junto à lareira e observou-o enquanto dormia. Parecia exausto. Exausto e mais magro. Trabalhava demasiado. Tinha trabalhado muito durante mais de um ano, mas não estava disposto a admiti-lo.

Dizia que fazia o que tinha que fazer. Nem mais, nem menos. Fim de discussão.

Era curioso: antes discutiam muito as coisas, mas desde há um tempo que Edward respondia sempre com evasivas. Talvez estivesse muito ocupado para falar e demasiado cansado.

Demasiado cansado para fazer qualquer coisa… excepto para tentar engravida-la.

Bella tentou conter as lágrimas. Tinham perdido muito. No início, foram bastante felizes, ambos cheios de energia e entusiasmo.

Falavam, discutiam e reconciliavam-se. Riam e choravam juntos, compartilhavam tudo.

Mas, contudo, já nada lhes restava excepto o fantasma do fracasso na vida pessoal e o fuso horário.

Apoiou a cabeça nas costas da cadeira e suspirou. Necessitava de passar algum tempo sozinha. E só se apercebera disso quando decidira alugar aquela casa na Escócia e sentira que tirara um enorme peso de cima.

Era livre. Não estava sujeita às críticas de Edward nem às expectativas que tinha dela como anfitriã, nem às suas amigas para que fosse a companheira de compras ou a assessora matrimonial perfeita. «Isto é o mais engraçado», pensou

Tânia pedia-lhe conselhos para solucionar o seu casamento quando o dela corria perigo.

Sentiu uma lágrima cair-lhe sobre a mão e depois outra. Permaneceu ali durante um bom bocado, chorando em silêncio. Costumava chorar enquanto Edward dormia, não era nada novo para ela, mas nunca o fizera com as luzes acesas.

Fechou os olhos e apoiou a mão sobre a cabeça do cão e esperou que as lágrimas deixassem de correr.

Tinha estado a chorar. Edward permaneceu recostado no sofá e observou-a sem se mexer. Bella tinha a marca das lágrimas no rosto. Edward sentiu um aperto no coração.

Oh, Bella! Queria abraçá-la, consola-la, mas não sabia como. Que poderia dizer para alterar as coisas?

Nada. O mais provável era que ela estivesse a chorar por sua causa… ou por ambos. Edward sentia-se mal. Há quanto tempo é que ela se sentia assim, tão triste ao ponto de se sentar e chorar em silêncio, enquanto ele dormia?

Tê-lo-ia feito mais vezes? Talvez até o tivesse feito na cama grande que ele julgava pertencer ao lar de ambos? Teria dormido junto a ela, ignorando a sua tristeza?

E nem sequer sabia que mal é que tinha feito. Até esse dia, teria pensado que Bella chorava por não conseguir engravidar, mas já não estava tão certo disso.

Teria um romance com outro homem? Era possível. Talvez não engravidasse de propósito. Talvez estivesse a tomar a pílula ou talvez não quisesse fazer exames porque era feliz como estava e não queria ter filhos.

Sim… talvez não quisesse ter filhos… ou, pelo menos, ter filhos dele.

Ficou pensativo. Pelos vistos, aquela fuga era motivada por algo mais do que uma simples chamada de atenção. Bella parecia ter verdadeiras dúvidas acerca do seu casamento e Edward percebeu que teria que ouvi-la e conversar com ela, em vez de simplesmente tentar convencê-la a regressar a casa. Pela primeira vez, sentiu que corria o risco de não recuperar a sua esposa e algo no seu interior se retraiu de medo.

Observou-a enquanto dormia. Reparou na forma como as lágrimas secavam lentamente nas suas faces, na mão que envolvia a cabeça do cão Midas. Este estava deitado com a cabeça apoiada numa pata. Tinha os olhos fechados, mas Edward sabia que se encontrava em constante alerta. Assim que Bella se mexesse, Midas colocar-se-ia de pé.

Era o ser devoto escravo e, de repente, Edward sentiu ciúmes do anila. Não que quisesse ser escravo da esposa, mas adorava recuperar a cumplicidade enérgica que antes tinham na sua relação.

Bella fora uma mulher vital, linda e engenhosa. Edward supunha que continuava a sê-lo, mas parecia que a faísca da vitalidade se extinguira e ele não compreendia qual fora o motivo.

Lembrava-se do primeiro dia em que a conheceu, no casamento de Rosalie e Emmett. Ele era o padrinho de Emmett e Bella era uma das damas de honor. Edward sentiu o coração acelerar-se ao vê-la atrás de Rosalie e depois, durante o banquete, aproximou-se para falar com ela e descobriu que não só era muito linda, como também era inteligente.

Mantinha uma conversa interessante e nesse dia conversaram sobre diversas coisas, desde moda até ao estado financeiro do país.

- Em que é que trabalhas? – perguntou-lhe, e Bella riu-se.

- Presentemente, tenho um trabalho temporário num escritório, mas não possuo grande talento para secretária e isso é um problema, por isso acho que não vou durar muito naquela empresa, mas tenho que comer e pagar o crédito da universidade, pelo que não me posso dar ao luxo de ser muito exigente. Estou à espera da oportunidade perfeita. Gostaria de ter um trabalho com alguma responsabilidade. Aborreço-me bastante com aquilo que faço.

Edward meteu a mão no bolso e tirou a certeira. Depois entregou-lhe um dos seus cartões.

- Toma. Telefona-me. Talvez possamos arranjar alguma coisa, não sei o quê, mas temos sempre lugar para bons profissionais. Vou falar com o departamento de recursos humanos. Vem visitar-me um dia destes.

Ela olhou para o cartão e, como o vestido de dama de honor não tinha bolsos, enfiou os dedos no decote e guardou-o no soutien. Edward fixou o olhar no tecido cor de marfim que cobria os peitos esbranquiçados e sentiu o sangue a ferver nas veias.

- Sabia que ter peitos me seria útil um dia – disse ela entre risos, e ele teve que fechar os olhos e contar até dez. Ocorreram-lhe múltiplas utilidades para aqueles grandes peitos e guardar cartões-de-visita não figurava na lista.

A menos que fosse ele a guardá-los… Uma semana depois, voltaram a ver-se. Bella ia vestida com um recatado fato de negócios e uma blusa de gola alta, mas Edward ainda se lembrava dos seios turgentes e teve que se concentrar para poder entrevistá-la.

Ao cabo de poucos minutos, esqueceu o corpo feminino e sentiu-se fascinado pela sua forma de pensar. Falaram de negócios, sobre a Bolsa e sobre análises financeiras. A maioria das mulheres que ele conhecia não sabia nada sobre esses temas e aborrecia-se facilmente.

Mas Isabella Swan não. Tinha interessantes pontos de vista e opiniões, e não receava expô-los. Conversaram, aceitando as diferenças de opinião um do outro.

Durante um momento parecia que Bella tinha perdido a confiança em si mesma, como se o facto de não concordar com ele tivesse estragado toda a entrevista, mas foi então que Edward sorriu e lhe estendeu a mão.

- Bem-vinda à equipa, se é que queres unir-te a nós.

- Queres dizer que, depois e tudo, queres-me como tua colaboradora?

«Oh, sim, quero-te bastante», pensou ele, «desejo-te!»

- És demasiado boa para te deixar fugir. Gosto da tua maneira de pensar.

- Mas não concordas comigo.

Edward sorriu.

- Mas posso discutir contigo, e não te ofendes. Isso é muito útil, ajuda-me a manter uma perspectiva mais ampla das coisas. Acho que necessitamos de um novo posto de trabalho. Vou ter uma assistente… acho que já está na altura. Quanto é que queres ganhar?

Ela riu-se.

- Quanto é que achas que mereço?

Edward pensou num número e ofereceu-lhe o dobro. Bella pestanejou.

- Isso é um sim?

- Claro! – ela engoliu em seco e assentiu.

No final da primeira semana, Edward interrogava-se sobre como é que conseguira sobreviver sem ela. No final do primeiro mês, a relação de ambos transformou-se em algo mais pessoal. As discussões sobre os assuntos de negócios tinham-se transformado num desafio, quase num jogo.

Um dia, após uma longa discussão na qual Bella resultou ter razão, observou-a enquanto caminhava pelo escritório e sentiu uma enorme excitação ao vê-la.

- Está bem – disse Edward. – Eu cedo…

- Ceder? Estás louco! Ganhei…

- Eu cedo – repetiu ele com um sorriso, - mas desde que aceites ir jantar comigo. A modo de prenda.

Bella abanou a cabeça e colocou as mãos nas ancas.

- Pensava que a prenda cabia a quem perdia.

- Sim. Eu perdi, eu pago o jantar.

- Quero um bom jantar, num bom restaurante.

Edward riu-se.

- Não duvido. Aceitas?

Ela ficou pensativa por um momento e depois adiantou:

- Está bem – e sentou-se na secretária, deixando ver as suas longas pernas. – E aonde é que vamos?

- Ainda não sei.

- Vestido longo ou curto?

- Longo – retorquiu Edward. Sabia que não sobreviveria se tivesse que passar a noite toda a contemplar as suas bonitas pernas.

Mas a sua estratégia não funcionou, porque Bella escolheu um vestido com uma abertura que quase lhe chegava à anca e umas provocantes meias brilhantes que não passavam despercebidas.

- Faz-me um favor – pediu Edward, depois de o empregado lhes levar a ementa. – Não vamos falar de trabalho, esta noite não quero discutir.

Ela sorriu.

- Está bem, falemos de ti. De onde é que conheces o Emmett? – perguntou e, desse modo, Edward contou-lhe coisas acerca da sua infância e do colégio interno. Depois, foi a vez de Bella.

Edward levou-a a casa quando terminaram de jantar e, ao chegar à porta, a jovem lançou-lhe um dos seus melhores sorrisos.

- Tenho a casa num desastre, mas convido-te a entrar.

A casa estava pior do que ela imaginava, pois a sua colega tinha decidido dar uma festa e estava tudo cheio de gente.

- Ah! – exclamou ela, ao ver que o seu quarto também estava ocupado e que não tinha escapatória.

- Vamos para a minha casa – sugeriu Edward, interrogando-se sobre como ia conseguir conter-se para não fazer amor com ela.

Entraram e Edward não acendeu a luz de propósito para que ela pudesse contemplar a vista nocturna de Londres.

- Uau! É lindo! É a melhor vista de Londres… Ele riu-se e aproximou-se dela. Desejava abraçá-la. Conseguiu sentir o seu perfume e o calor que irradiava do corpo feminino.

- É uma vista muito bonita. Às vezes, fico aqui sentado, a contemplá-la na escuridão durante horas… recarrega-me as baterias.

Bella virou-se e olhou-o nos olhos.

- Tens algum problema com isso, não é? Em recarregar as pilhas? Devias fazer mais coisas divertidas… ir ao Jardim Zoológico, ir ao parque… qualquer coisa. Tens de aprender a descontrair-te.

Edward sorriu com um pouco de tristeza.

- Contigo? – murmurou. – És a pessoa menos descontraída que eu conheço.

- Não tenho porque não o ser. Posso estar tranquila, e estou, muitas das vezes. Só quando estou contigo é que fico assim… tão alegre.

- És linda… - proferiu Edward sem pensar. – Quero fazer amor contigo, Bella.

O sorriso dela era amável e estava cheio de promessas.

- Sim… - sussurrou.

Ele fechou os olhos e contou até dez. Ia morrer. O seu coração ia deter-se ou partir-se. Ou isso, ou tudo aquilo não passava de um sonho. Abriu os olhos e viu que ela ainda estava ali.

- És encantadora – sussurrou Edward, acariciando-lhe o rosto, o queixo e os lábios. Bella acariciou-lhe o polegar com a língua e ele gemeu de prazer.

Depois, colocou as mãos sobre o peito de Edward, acariciou-lhe os ombros e o cabelo. Aproximaram os seus rostos e beijaram-se apaixonadamente, como se uma chama se tivesse acendido entre eles, destruindo tudo o que se interpunha no seu caminho.

Quando a paixão diminuiu, aperceberam-se de que estavam no quarto e de que não sabiam como é que tinham chegado ali.

Edward acariciou-lhe o rosto com as mãos a tremer.

- Uau… Foi…

- Impressionante – completou Bella, beijando-o suavemente. – Foi maravilhoso.

Ele riu-se.

- Vês, estamos de acordo em algo – gracejou, e ela sorriu, beijando-o uma vez mais… e outra… e outra.

O começo da sua vida pessoal tinha sido tão selvagem como o da sua vida laboral, embora bem mais satisfatório. Casaram-se ao fim de poucas semanas, e os três ou quatro anos seguintes foram plenos de felicidade.

Contudo, o bom humor e a faísca de felicidade tinham desaparecido e agora, Bella nem queria falar com ele. Queria apenas fugir.

E chorar. Essa era a pior parte, vê-la chorar.

Sentiu um nó na garganta. «Oh, Bella, onde é que erramos? Quando é que deixaste de conversar comigo? E porquê? Nunca tiveste medo de me dizer se algo te desagradava. Porque é que deixaste de me dizer o que sentias?»

Necessitava de se mover. Tinha o pescoço numa má posição, mas não queria levantar-se sem dar tempo a Bella para que se recompusesse. Observou-a com os olhos entreabertos e quando ela acordou, sentou-se a esfregou o rosto. Depois com o cão a seu lado, saiu da sala lentamente e fechou a porta.

Edward suspirou e levantou-se. Espreguiçou-se e olhou em seu redor.

A sala era agradável e acolhedora. Pensou na casa de Londres e desejou ter uma sala tão acolhedora como aquela para poder descontrair. Mas quando? Nunca tinha tempo. Mal se lembrava da cor das paredes!

Deitou mais lenha no fogo. Colocou-se à frente da lareira e esfregou as mãos. Sentiu algo especial quando olhava para o fogo. Deviam acender a lareira mais vezes na casa de Londres, se é que continuariam a compartilhar aquela casa, claro.

Não estava disposto a aceitar uma derrota. Muito menos depois de a ver chorar. Ouviu ruídos na casa de banho e depois na cozinha. Daí a pouco, Bella apareceu com duas chávenas de chá.

- Olá – disse com um sorriso. – Fiz outro chá.

- Devias ter-me acordado.

- Parecias cansado. Pensei que era melhor deixar-te dormir. Sabia que acordarias ao fim de pouco tempo, é o que sempre acontece. Toma, trouxe um pouco de bolo no caso de te apetecer. Não sei como está, comprei-o ontem numa loja da aldeia.

- Tenho a certeza que está bom. Espero que tenhas comida suficiente. Não temos que racioná-la, pois não?

- Comprei o suficiente para alguns dias.

- Espero que deixe de nevar. Não gostaria de morrer de fome se ficarmos aqui isolados durante muitos dias.

Durante um instante, Bella mostrou um ar de pânico. Dever-se-ia à ideia de ter que ficar ali presa com ele? Há muito tempo atrás ter-se-ia deleitado com a ideia.

Não que Edward tivesse muito tempo disponível. Na segunda-feira tinha de estar em Nova Iorque e já era sexta.

Bella olhou pela janela e arrepiou-se ao sentir o frio do vidro. Correu o cortinado e virou-se com ar de desafio:

- Tenho a certeza de que a tempestade não vai durar muito tempo. Além do mais, estamos na Escócia. É habitual. As máquinas de limpeza passam por aqui durante a noite e suponho que amanhã já estará tudo limpo.

- Podemos sempre comer o cão – gracejou Edward.

- Não tem graça nenhuma… além disso, tenho que trabalhar.

- Podes trabalhar. Enquanto houver luz, podes trabalhar, e eu também. Tenho que verificar o meu e-mail.

Tirou o telemóvel do bolso e olhou-o.

- Não há rede!

- Eu sei. Vais ter que usar o meu computador… aproveita que me sinto generosa.

- Não me apetece ir até lá.

Na realidade, havia certas coisas que o preocupavam, mas não tanto ao ponto de ter que sair de casa e arriscar a vida por elas. O mais provável era que perdesse um monte de dinheiro por não realizar as operações a tempo, mas estava quase na hora de fecho da bolsa de Nova Iorque e não aconteceria nada até segunda-feira de manhã. Talvez fosse tempo de salvar a situação. Senão, bom, por vezes ganhava-se, outras vezes perdia-se.

E não perder Bella era muito mais importante do que o preço das acções.

Ela acendeu a televisão e mudou para o canal das notícias. Viram o boletim meteorológico, mas não acreditaram muito nas previsões da melhoria do tempo.

- Vamos jantar? – inquiriu Bella, desligando o televisor.

- Sim, mas deixa-me ajudar-te.

- Não é necessário – retorquiu ela, dirigindo-se à porta com a bandeja do chá na mão e o cão também. Edward não estava disposto a perder um instante sequer e não ia ficar na sala, enquanto ela deambulava pela cozinha, mal-humorada por ter que lhe preparar o jantar.

Não! Já tinha motivos suficientes e Edward não lhe queria dar mais.

Insistiu em acompanhá-la. Bella queria ir sozinha para a cozinha e assimilar o facto de que iam ficar ali juntos durante muito tempo; assim podia preparar-se para a batalha e traçar uma estratégia.

Não fazia muito sentido. Era provável que Edward fizesse justamente o contrário. Retirou-lhe a bandeja das mãos e lavou as chávenas e os pires. Bella observou-o. Não estava acostumado a vê-lo com as mãos no lava-loiça.

Que pena não ter ali uma máquina fotográfica.

- Bom, e o que é que vamos jantar? – perguntou Edward.

Bella suspirou e abriu o frigorífico.

- Massa com molho de tomate no forno?

Ele olhou-a horrorizado.

- A sério?

- A sério. Qual é o problema? Não ter carne? Há uma lata de comida para cães na despensa, se estás assim tão desesperado. Eu já não como carne.

- Não?

- Não. Há meses. Como apenas um pouco de peixe, mas muito de vez em quando – aquilo muito acerca do estado em que se encontrava a relação de ambos: Edward nem sequer se apercebera, nem sequer estivera presente para reparar nas mudanças gastronómicas da esposa.

Bella acendeu o forno e procurou um recipiente. Edward observou-a, enquanto ela misturava a massa com o molho, espalhava queijo ralado por cima e introduzia tudo no forno. Tinham meia hora de espera, pelo que colocou água ao lume.

- Acho que há roupa de cama no armário do corredor – afirmou Bella. – E um edredão. Podes usá-lo. Podemos fazer a cama, enquanto o jantar está a fazer.

Dirigiram-se ao piso de cima e procuraram o edredão. Era um pouco fino, mas com a lareira e o aquecimento central, ninguém passava frio.

«Sobreviverá», pensou ela.

- Toma uma almofada.

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas. Depois, já com tudo na mão, desceu as escadas e colocou as coisas no sofá antes de regressar com Bella à cozinha sem dizer uma única palavra. O local parecia mais pequeno e sentia-se mais a presença de Bella.

Ela sentou-se e esperou que a água fervesse.

- Chá ou café? – perguntou Edward e ela olhou-o com assombro.

- Café, por favor. Sem açúcar.

- Eu sei qual a forma como gostas do café, a menos que tenhas mudado de gosto nisso, assim como em tudo o resto.

- Nada mudou – respondeu Bella na defensiva.

- Excepto o facto de agora seres vegetariana e de viveres na Escócia.

Bella não tinha resposta, pelo que nada disse. Esperou que ele lhe servisse o café e permaneceu em silêncio.

Ao fim de um bocado, levantou-se para retirar os pratos do armário. Abriu a porta do forno e um delicioso aroma invadiu toda a cozinha.

- Cheira bem – elogiou Edward, quebrando o silêncio.

- Surpresa!

- Estou surpreendido. Também tem um aroma familiar. Suponho que é um desses pratos que me preparavas e que eu pensava que tinha levado horas a fazer.

Bella sentiu que corava.

- Fi-lo umas quantas vezes – confessou. – Com atum e frango. Cheguei a colocar-lhe natas e especiarias, em vez de queijo. Dá-lhe um toque especial – esboçou um sorriso. – É um prato muito versátil.

- Muito inteligente… aliás sempre o foste. Devia ter percebido que jamais te contentarias em realizar tarefas domésticas.

- Nunca estavas em casa para ver o que é que eu fazia – encolheu os ombros. – Porque é que havias de pensar nisso?

- Porque, quer gostes ou não, sou teu marido – afirmou ele suavemente. Bella brincou com a chávena. Não estava preparada para manter aquela conversa. Pelo menos, não antes de esclarecer os seus sentimentos. Edward, contudo, não queria abandonar aquele assunto. – Devia saber o que é que andavas a fazer. Surpreende-me que, durante um ano, me tenhas mentido sobre o que fazias durante o dia inteiro e que eu não te tenha perguntado.

- Quando me perguntavas nunca te dizia toda a verdade.

Edward suspirou, levantou-se e levou a chávena até ao lava-loiça. Virou-se para ir buscar a de Bella, mas foi precisamente nesse momento que ela se levantou e ambos chocaram. A jovem afastou-se com o golpe. Quanto tempo tinham passado juntos? Anos. E quantas vezes tinham chocado acidentalmente? No entanto, nesse dia, bella sentia as pernas a tremer.

Olhou para a mesa e comprovou que estava pronta. Ainda bem. Isso significava que podiam jantar e depois iam dormir… em camas separadas! Assim, teria umas horas de paz e tranquilidade para colocar em ordem os seus sentimentos.

- Não tens uma garrafa de vinho por aí, algures? – perguntou Edward, mas ela não respondeu. Tinha uma garrafa guardada, mas não tencionava ir lá busca-la.

Tinha de se manter sóbria, pois sabia que quando chegasse a hora de se deitar, Edward usaria todos os seus encantos para a convencer a dormir com ele. Por isso, nada de vinho!

- Há água na torneira.

Edward riu-se e encheu os dois copos com água. A seguir, sentou-se.

- Vamos jantar. Estou morto de fome.

Edward terminou antes dela e parecia ter ficado com fome.

«Meu Deus, já me tinha esquecido do quanto este homem come!», pensou Bella. Reflectiu sobre a quantidade de comida que tinha e interrogou-se se seria suficiente.

- Tenho uma lata de arroz doce. – ofereceu-lhe, e Edward franziu o nariz.

- Prefiro a versão caseira. Imagino que o café também é instantâneo.

Bella soltou uma gargalhada.

- Não o café é a sério.

- Ainda bem – afirmou, aliviado.

Ela introduziu o arroz doce no forno durante uns instantes e depois servi-o.

- Tal e qual como a minha mãe fazia – afirmou, e Bella olhou para aquele sorriso que quase lhe provocou um desmaio.

«Não», pensou. «Não sucumbas aos encantos dele.»

Sentou-se e comeu a sobremesa sem olhar para Edward. Não queria contemplar os seus olhos de um tom de verde esmeralda. Sabia que, de contrário, estaria perdida.

Juntos, levantaram a mesa e depois saíram no meio da tempestade para irem buscar um saco de lenha.

- Só tens isto? – inquiriu Edward, e Bella assentiu.

- Há isto e meio depósito de gasóleo para o aquecimento. Bom, também há um radiador eléctrico que podemos utilizar, mas sai mais caro.

- Acho que me posso dar ao luxo de pagar um pouco de electricidade.

- A casa é minha… pelo que as despesas são pagas por mim, lembras-te?

- Como é que podia esquecer?

Voltaram juntos e Bella ficou junto da porta da sala.

- Boa noite. Podes ir à casa de banho quando eu terminar.

- És muito amável.

Ela ignorou o comentário e fechou a porta. Preferia o seu sarcasmo aos seus encantos. Pelo menos, conseguia resistir ao sarcasmo!

Mas, em parte, estava um pouco decepcionada por Edward não ter tentado convencê-la a deixá-lo partilhar a sua cama.

Olá

Aqui está mais um capítulo.

Peço desculpa pela demora, mas para compensar coloquei um capítulo maior.

Espero que gostem e deixem rewiens.


	5. Chapter 5

Estava muito frio. O vento soprava contra a janela e Bella estava aconchegada sob o edredão e tiritava.

Claro que se não tivesse sido tão orgulhosa, podia estar agora deitada ao lado de Edward, tal como estivera durante os últimos cinco anos, pelo que se estava morta de frio a culpa era inteiramente sua.

Procurou umas meias, umas calças de malha e uma camisola na cómoda. Vestiu-se e voltou a enfiar-se na cama. Estava gelada e sentia cada vez mais frio. Talvez fosse boa ideia ligar o aquecedor.

Ergueu-se para acender a luz, mas nada aconteceu. Voltou a ligar o interruptor, mas continuou às escuras. Depois, foi até junto do interruptor do corredor e nada.

«Não há luz», pensou, desesperada. «Logo hoje!»

Nem sequer podia abraçar-se a Midas, pois o animal fugira para a sala, enquanto ela estava na casa de banho, e acomodara-se ao lado da lareira, voltou a metre-se na cama e deixou a porta aberta para ver se entrava algum do calor que escapava da sala, mas sentia somente um gélida corrente de ar, pelo que voltou a fechar a porta.

Sentiu-se só e isolada, pensando na óptima temperatura da sala. Na realidade, podia agarrar no edredão, descer as escadas e deitar-se no chão ou no sofá. Além do mais, era ela quem pagava a renda daquela casa!

Tinha as mãos e os pés como blocos de gelo, mas o orgulho fê-la permanecer na cama a tiritar até as quatro da madrugada. Então, ao sentir tanto frio, respirou fundo e desceu até à sala.

Abriu a porta e sentiu uma onda de calor. «Não devia ter esperado tanto», pensou. Midas abanou o rabo, e entre o ruído e a luz ténue que provinha das chamas, Bella encontrou o caminho até ao sofá e ordenou ao cão que saísse d cima do mesmo. Deitou mais lenha na lareira e aconchegou-se, tapando-se com o edredão.

Pouco a pouco, foi sentindo o calor e descontraiu-se. Bastava-lhe acordar mais cedo para sair dali antes de Edward se levantar. Este dormia profundamente devido ao cansaço.

Felizmente, Bella não teria que suportar os comentários sobre ter ido em busca da companhia do marido.

Ao fim de segundos, adormeceu.

Edward estava deitado a escutar a respiração dela. Não sadia porque é que Bella tinha ido para a sala, mas como não ouvia o ruído da caldeira supôs que não havia electricidade. Isso significava que também não havia televisão, rádio, computador, e-mail… bastavam-lhe as brasas para combater a hipotermia e, como deviam poupar combustível, talvez pudessem compartilhar de uma intimidade corporal.

Esboçou um sorriso e colocou-se de lado, tentando não pensar nas consequências. Sabia que conseguiria convencer Bella, mas como andava com algum azar, decerto que na manhã seguinte já havia luz.

Ainda assim, podia sempre sonhar…

Bella dormiu mais do que o previsto. Acordou com um barulho vindo da lareira.

«Diabos me levem», pensou, «o Edward já acordou». Identificou o som da água a ferver e depois o ruído da mesma a ser servida numa chávena. Duas vezes. O que significava que uma chávena era para ela.

Abriu os olhos e viu Edward agachado, diante da lareira. Estava a observá-la.

- Preparei um chá – anunciou ele. – Ainda não há luz. Onde é que fica o depósito da água fria. Temos que evitar que congele.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

- Não sei. Talvez seja ali ao lado, mas não tenho a chave.

- Está tanto frio que os canos podem congelar, mas pode ser que o tecto os proteja. Espero que a lenha não acabe antes da electricidade voltar.

Bella estremeceu perante aquela ideia.

- Não te assustes – Edward sorriu. – Eu posso aquecer-te.

A jovem soltou uma gargalhada e ele encolheu os ombros, para depois se rir.

- Bom, não perco nada em tentar. De todos os modos, se ficarmos sem lenha posso ir buscar mais.

- Vais buscar lenha à montanha e trazê-la às costas? Não te armes em herói. Morrerias… e mesmo que conseguisses, trazias lenha para apenas um dia. Seria melhor queimar a mesa da cozinha.

- Gostaria de ver como é que explicarias isso aos donos da casa. Acho que o seguro não cobre incêndios provocados. Bom, mas pensei que se os agricultores da zona tiverem tractor, talvez possamos convencê-los a levar-me até ao local mais próximo onde vendam lenha…

Bella riu-se.

- Sabes onde estás? Nesta zona da Escócia não há vendedores de lenha como nas cidades. De qualquer das formas, não conheço os vizinhos e duvido que saibam que eu cá estou. Além disso, somos forasteiros.

- talvez eu consiga convencer alguém a vender-nos alguns troncos.

Bella não acreditava naquilo. Desde que se mudara para ali que nunca vira ninguém, mas também só ali estava há dois dias. Talvez Edward tivesse razão.

Observou-o e interrogou-se porque é que se sentia tão mal. Normalmente, era uma pessoa muito animada logo pela manhã. Talvez fosse do frio e do facto de ter dormido pouco. Não disse nada e bebeu um pouco de chá.

Ergueu-se e, de repente, sentiu uma forte dor no tornozelo da perna direita. Tentou não gritar de dor. Decerto que a dor lhe passaria logo de seguida.

- O que é que se passa?

- É uma cãibra – murmurou, deixando cair o chá no chão ao tentar esticar a perna.

Edward aproximou-se e destapou-a. Agarrou-lhe a perna e apoiou-a na sua. Moveu-lhe o pé para lhe esticar o músculo. Bella sentiu que a dor desaparecia e suspirou de alívio. Era maravilhoso, não apenas o facto de sentir o toque de Edward, que era o que necessitava, como também a fricção dos seus dedos sobre o tornozelo.

- Estás melhor? – perguntou ele, e Bella assentiu. Depois, afastou a perna e tentou não pensar no contacto de ambos os corpos. Era melhor assim… mais seguro. Voltou a cobrir-se com o edredão, antes de ceder ao desejo de continuar apoiada ao marido e sentir o seu calor.

Edward regressou ao sofá depois de a observar. Pegou no chá e permaneceu pensativo.

Bella ansiava conhecer os pensamentos dele, mas tinha a sensação de que era melhor manter-se na ignorância.

- Se quiseres tomar banho, acho melhor fazê-lo agora que o deposito ainda tem água quente – disse Edward para espanto de Bella.

- Não há deposito – afirmou. – A caldeira aquece a água no momento, mas não a armazena. Gasta menos combustível, pelo menos foi isso que me disseram na agência.

- Bom, podemos sempre tomar um duche de água fria – gracejou ele, e ela riu-se.

- Acho que essa é mais a tua especialidade, não achas?

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas e voltou a concentrar-se no chá.

- Quando é que será que voltamos a ter electricidade? – murmurou Bella. – Preciso de trabalhar.

- Suponho que o mundo pode viver sem nós durante uns dias. Queres que ponha mais água a aquecer?

- Um bom chá sabe sempre bem.

- E porque não? Não temos que sair.

- Falando nisso, imagino que não haja forma de levar o cão à rua, pois não?

Olharam para Midas. Este estava a gemer diante da porta.

- Humm. Posso tentar. Tens um tabuleiro no forno? Posso utilizá-lo para afastar a neve do caminho… a menos que tenhas uma ideia melhor.

Bella negou com a cabeça. Lembrou-se de o deixar sair pela janela, mas o animal enterrar-se-ia na neve e jamais conseguiria voltar a entrar. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se até à cozinha. Ao sair, sentiu um calafrio e recordou as palavras da agência.

- Não é muito caro, já que fica muito a norte.

A norte? Aquilo parecia o Árctico. Procurou na cozinha e encontrou uma pá. Deu-a a Edward e depois foi à casa de banho.

Quando regressou, viu-o junto à porta aberta a afastar a neve do alpendre.

- Ui! – exclamou.

- Estas casas deviam estar concebidas de forma a que o vento não entrasse desta maneira.

- Fala com o arquitecto – disse Bella. – Onde está o cão?

- Anda aos saltos de um lado para o outro. Não tem outro remédio; senão saltar não se consegue mexer. Deve estar de volta não tarda nada. Nem sequer o Midas aguenta muito tempo ali fora.

Agarrou no tapete e sacudiu-o.

- Meu Deus, que frio! Acho que vou tomar outro chá e vestir mais roupa antes de ir buscar uma pá maior à garagem… se é que vou.

Ouviram um ruído na porta e abriram-na para deixar entrar o animal, mas este saltava de um lado para o outro e começou a escavar na neve.

- Que diabo está ele a fazer? – perguntou Edward. – Midas! Vem cá antes que congeles!

O cão não obedeceu e Bella espreitou para a rua para ver o que se passava.

- Parece que encontrou alguma coisa.

- Bom, vou vestir o casaco.

Bella regressou à sala com ele e observou Midas pela janela, enquanto Edward tirava alguma roupa da sua mala.

- Encontrou alguma coisa… olha! Está a escavar e a cheirar o chão. Estás a ouvi-lo gemer? O que será?

- Pode ser um coelho congelado.

- Acho que não há coelhos por aqui. Está muito frio e o clima é muito húmido.

- Talvez seja um veado.

- Talvez.

- Imagino que não queiras ir comigo.

Ela sorriu.

- Acho que vou deixar-te ser o herói do dia. Não quero tirar-te o mérito.

Edward respirou fundo e dirigiu-se até à porta. Levava o casaco abotoado até ao pescoço.

- Não levas botas?

- Estão no carro… Ontem à noite não consegui trazer tudo. Vou busca-las.

- Boa ideia.

Bella conteve um sorriso e quando Edward saiu de casa foi até ao quarto vestir-se. A roupa estava gelada, mas não queria vesti-la por cima da camisa de dormir. Baixou novamente à sala e ficou a olhar pela janela.

Edward já tinha chegado junto do cão e continuava a afastar a neve com a pá quando, de repente, se deteve, e começou a retirar a neve com as mãos, cuidadosamente.

Midas mantinha-se ao lado, ladrando e correndo. Que diabo tinham eles encontrado? De súbito, Bella viu que Edward segurava nos braços algo negro e peludo.

Seria uma ovelha? Ou seria um cão?

Correu até à porta e abriu-a justamente a tempo de ver Edward.

- É um collie! – exclamou. – Oh, meu Deus! Está vivo?

- Acho que sim… está muito frio, mas acho que deve estar vivo. A neve protegeu-o do vento. Temos que aquecê-lo.

A jovem fechou a porta e depois levaram o animal até à sala, colocando-o em frente à lareira.

- Não… deita-o no sofá. No chão fica demasiado perto do lume.

Bella foi de imediato buscar a manta que utilizava para tapar Midas. Colocou-a sobre o sofá e Edward deitou o collie por cima dela.

Estava bastante débil, mas ainda teve forças para lhe lamber as mãos.

- Diabos me levem! – sussurrou, e virou-se para que Bella não visse o seu rosto, que demonstrava uma enorme compaixão. Mas era demasiado tarde, e Bella sentiu um aperto no peito. Esquecera que Edward era incapaz de suportar o sofrimento. Há tanto tempo que não via essa sua faceta…

- Pobrezinho – murmurou, acariciando-lhe a cabeça. – Mais parece um cubo de gelo. Deve ter-se perdido.

- Os cães das quintas não costumas estar tão fracos.

- Vou buscar água. É cão ou cadela?

- Não sei. Acho que é cadela. Sim… pobrezinha – Edward voltou a acariciar o animal e este voltou a lamber-lhe as mãos.

- Água morna – murmurou Bella. Esperava que Midas não se importasse que a intrusa utilizasse a sua manta e tigela. Mas parecia que não; estava muito interessado em lambê-la continuamente. E, a pouco e pouco, a cadela foi recuperando, como se a massagem de Midas a ressuscitasse. Levantou a cabeça e, desta vez foi ela quem lambeu o cão; e este continuou o seu exercício de salvamento.

Ao ver aquele gesto de ternura, Bella sentiu um nó na garganta.

- Acho que podemos deixá-la aos cuidados do Midas – salientou Edward. – Parece que sabe o que tem que fazer. Que tal se preparasses outro chá, enquanto eu vou buscar a pá?

Ela assentiu e foi encher a chaleira de água. Também levou pão e manteiga.

- Vamos tomar o pequeno-almoço? – sugeriu.

- Então, e o verdadeiro pequeno-almoço inglês? – gracejou ele, mas Bella ignorou-o.

- Podemos fazer torradas na lareira.

- Estás preparada para as virares? – inquiriu Edward entre risos.

- Homens! – pegou num garfo de carne e depois de colocar a chaleira ao lume, pôs uma fatia de pão sobre o fogo.

- Ah, sim… pão fumado – murmurou Edward, mas ela virou a fatia e esta depressa ficou torrada. Ele ficou em silêncio e quando o pão terminou de torrar, estendeu a mão para lhe pegar.

Edward franziu o sobrolho.

- Não era isto que eu tinha em mente.

Os seus olhos brilhavam de humor. Sentou-se em frente à lareira e espalhou manteiga pela fatia de pão. Bella serviu duas chávenas de chá e deu-lhe uma. Ao fazê-lo, apercebeu-se de que tinha as mãos geladas. Sentiu remorsos e teve que se esforçar para se lembrar que Edward tinha trinta e um anos e era capaz de cuidar de si mesmo.

Sentou-se no sofá e observou como Midas cuidava da cadelinha. Após lamber-lhe todo o corpo, colocou-se atrás dela e aconchegou-a de forma a dar-lhe calor.

A cadelinha continuava a estremecer de frio de vez em quando, mas ao fim de pouco tempo, apoiou a cabeça sobre as patas e adormeceu.

- O que diriam os donos da casa se soubessem o uso que estamos a fazer dos seus móveis? – murmurou Bella. – Apesar de não se importarem com a presença de animais cá em casa, pelo menos foi isso que me disseram na agência.

- Queres mais chá?

Bella assentiu.

- Vou à cozinha buscar mais água. Podes fazer mais torradas.

Levantou-se e saiu. Midas olhou-o de lado.

- És um belo menino – disse ela, acariciando-lhe o rabo. E pensou que tinha ração suficiente para os dois animais. Aliás, lembrou-se que havia mais comida para eles do que para ela!

Mas tinha parado de nevar e decerto que o tempo ia melhorar.

Até já achava que estar ali com Edward não era tão duro como pensara no início. Parecia que tinham feito uma trégua e talvez conseguissem sobreviver sem se matar um ao outro!

Edward regressou e ela sentou-se numa esquina do sofá, enquanto ele colocava água ao lume. Demorou muito tempo a aquecer e o silêncio parecia cada vez mais tenso. Seria imaginação sua?

Ou sentia remorsos?

Não tinha porque sentir semelhante coisa. Era uma mulher livre e não uma escrava. Ainda assim, não gostava daquela sensação.

Edward sentou-se no outro lado do sofá.

- Parece que a cadelinha está bem – afirmou Bella. – E já parou de tremer. Como é que se chamará? Não tem coleira.

- Pode ter sido abandonada.

- Pobrezinha. É verdade, tens aí uma torrada.

Edward olhou-a nos olhos e Bella sentiu um aperto no coração.

- Pára de evitar o assunto – adiantou ele com firmeza. – Acho que está na altura de termos uma conversa, não achas? Podias começar por me dizer porque é que saíste de casa a correr.

- Eu não saí a correr…

- Não, vieste de carro… o carro que compraste com o dinheiro da tua empresa e cuja existência eu desconhecia. Acho que mereço uma explicação. Bella, e não vou sair daqui enquanto não ma deres.

«Acabaram-se as tréguas!», concluiu.

- Não.

Olá a todos.

Aqui está mais um capítulo.

Espero que estejam a gostar desta fic.

Por favor deixem rewiens, pois gosto de saber a vossa opinião.

Até ao próximo capítulo.

Beijinhos.


	6. Chapter 6

- Comecemos pelo porquê – salientou ele num tom mais suave, e Bella sentiu de imediato uma enorme vontade de chorar.

Engoliu em seco. Não pensava dar-lhe a satisfação de a ver a chorar, mas tinha que ser sincera.

- Sentia-me presa – murmurou. – Sentia que tínhamos perdido o encantamento. Era como se já não te conhecesse, nunca estavas em casa e quendo estavas, só querias era deixar-me grávida.

- É esse o problema? O facto de não conseguires engravidar? Ou será que não queres? – Edward hesitou um instante e observou-a fixamente.- Fala comigo, Bella… andas a tomar a pílula?

- A pílula? Não sejas ridículo. Porque é que haveria de tomar a pílula?

Edward encolheu os ombros.

- Não sei. Diz-me tu. Que r dizer que não consegues engravidar, não é? – ele olhou para o lado; a tensão reflectia-se bem no seu rosto. – Andas com alguém, Bella? É isso?

Ela quase deixou cair a chávena no chão. Depositou-a cuidadosamente sobre a mesa e rodeou os joelhos com os braços. Como é que Edward podia pensar isso dela?

- Não acredito que penses semelhante coisa. Porque é que haveria de fazer isso?

- Porque andas aborrecida? Porque eu nunca estou em casa? Porque só queres o meu dinheiro… claro que agora já não precisas do meu dinheiro…

- Basta! Edward, isso é tudo um grande disparate! Eu nunca faria isso! – sentia-se magoada, afectada com a dúvida expressa naquelas palavras e naquelas amargas acusações, apesar de lhe ter dado motivos suficientes para lhe colocar semelhantes perguntas. Mas, mesmo assim, não a conhecia melhor do que isso? – Eu não o faria – continuou com incredulidade. – Eu nunca teria uma aventura! O sexo não é nada assim tão importante…

- Ah, não? Costumava ser… para nós.

Edward olhou-a nos olhos. Bella recordou que no início, eram insaciáveis e não conseguiam manter as mãos e as bocas afastadas. E sentiu uma onda de calor percorrer-lhe o corpo.

Que distante que lhe parecia tudo aquilo e que caminho mais triste e solitário percorrera desde então!

- De todos os modos, não falei sobre o sexo… continuou ele. – Talvez te tenhas apaixonado por outra pessoa. Por alguém que tenha tempo para ti… e que esteja contigo quando eu não posso estar – o tom de voz era tenso, mas Bella não sentia dor naquelas palavras.

- Que tentador – adiantou com amargura. – E tens razão. Estava muito só. Tão só que pensei: se vou estar sozinha, mais vale estar realmente sozinha… e por isso é que me vim embora. Embora não esteja mais sozinha aqui do que estava em Londres. Surpreende-me que tenhas dado pela falta de algo. Sou apenas uma extensão do mobiliário, algo que está sempre ali. Às vezes, acho que nem sequer sabes que tenho uma vida – adiantou com tristeza, e Edward soltou uma gargalhada irónica.

- Oh, Bella, não sejas estúpida! Claro que sei que estás viva. Estou sempre a pensar em ti.

- Não! Só pensas no trabalho, mesmo quando estás em casa. Andas completamente obcecado.

- Isso não quer dizer que não pense em ti noutros momentos.

- Mas nem sabes o que é que eu ando a fazer. Não sabes a que é que me dedico. Nunca lá estás para saber o que é que eu faço.

- E tu decidiste não me dizer nada. Sabes que podes estar sempre em contacto comigo… mas não me contas nada… ou, pelo menos, não me contas a verdade.

- Ia fazê-lo – sentia-se culpada por não o ter feito… - Não era minha intenção guardar segredo mas, no início, não te disse nada porque pensei que ias gozar comigo se eu falhasse.

- Como se nunca tivéssemos discutido as coisas.

Bella recordou as discussões que tinham na empresa e corou.

- Eu sei, devias odiar isso.

- Não tanto como quando deixaste de ir à empresa para ficares em casa. Talvez isso tenha sido um erro.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

- Não sei. Na altura era o que eu queria, mas depois… imagino que ambos pensámos que eu engravidaria de imediato… É o que costuma acontecer. Porque não a nós? Mas isso não aconteceu e agora questiono-me sobre se não foi o melhor.

- Já não queres ter um filho?

Edward falava com cautela, como se estivesse a caminhar sobre uma fina capa de gelo. Mas aquela era uma pergunta que Bella colocara a si mesma inúmeras vezes, e estava confusa.

- Não sei. Centrámo-nos tanto nisso que já não tenho perspectiva. Achas isto um disparate?

- Não, não é nenhum disparate, mas não explica porque é que não me contaste acerca do teu negócio quando se tornou um êxito, nem porque é que saíste de casa. Em concreto, porque é que saíste sem me dizer nada ou sem discutir as coisas comigo. Não achas que, após cinco anos, tenho o direito de saber?

A repreensão atingiu-a nas profundezas do seu ser.

- Não é uma questão de direitos! Só que… não estou preparada para ter esta conversa, Edward. Não sei o que sinto. Não sei o que penso. Não posso explicar-te nada, porque nem eu mesma o sei. Se soubesse, seríamos todos mais felizes. Só te posso adiantar que lamento tudo isto.

Conseguiu conter as lágrimas e agarrou na chávena de chá para evitar que os dedos tremessem.

Edward nada disse e Bella sabia que procurava as respostas que ela não lhe podia oferecer. Midas levantou a cabeça e alçou as orelhas.

- O que é que se passa, fofinho? Não anda para aí outro cão abandonado, pois não? – perguntou-lhe Bella.

- Estou a ouvir um barulho – disse Edward. – Parece um tractor.

Levantou-se, pousou a chávena sobre a lareira, aproximou-se da janela e tentou olhar para a estrada.

- Não vejo nada. Há alguma janela que dê para o outro lado?

- Na cozinha. Pode ser que o rapaz do alto da colina.

Foram ambos à cozinha e olharam pela janela, mas nada viram.

- Deve ser algum agricultor da o vento traz o ruído do motor – adiantou ela. – Anda, tenho frio. Vou ver se a cadelinha quer comer alguma coisa.

- Dá-lhe um pouco de pão e leite – sugeriu Edward, e Bella olhou-o como se estivesse em frente a um louco.

- Mal temos para nós.

- Podemos passar bem sem pão e leite.

- Mas tu detestas chá sem leite.

- Sobreviverei.

Foi então que Bella recordou a razão pela qual se apaixonara por aquele homem. Uma vez mais, sentiu-se invadida pelo arrependimento.

Regressou à sala com um pouco de pão. Em silêncio, preparou umas sopas de leite quente.

- Vá lá, lindinha – disse, colocando o prato sob o focinho do animal. A cadela começou a comer e quando terminou, olhou para Bella com agradecimento.

- Oh, meu Deus, parece o Oliver Twist – afirmou. – Está esfomeada, Edward.

- Sim, mas não lhe dês demasiada comida. Tem que ser pouca de cada vez.

Bella acariciou a cabeça da cadela e sentiu os ossos sob a pele. Estava desidratada. Ainda bem que a tinham encontrado!

Midas estava de pé junto dela a abanar o rabo. A jovem afagou-o e felicitou-o por ter encontrado a cadela. O cão lambeu-lhe a mão e depois subiu para o sofá com a sua nova amiga.

«Amor à primeira vista», pensou Bella, lembrando-se de Edward. Também tinha sido assim, pelo menos para ela, e quando Edward a contratou para trabalhar consigo, sentiu uma chama de felicidade plena.

Recordava a primeira vez que fizeram amor. Fora maravilhoso observar as luzes de Londres na escuridão da casa de Edward. De certo modo, a escassa distância que havia entre eles desapareceu e enterraram-se nos braços um do outro, encontrando a felicidade suprema.

Então, percebeu o quanto o amava e que continuava a amá-lo, mas as coisas tinham mudado e a felicidade era agora uma coisa do passado.

- É comovente, não é?

O tom de voz de Edward era profundo e Bella arrepiou-se.

- Nunca me passou pela cabeça que o Midas podia sentir-se sozinho – afirmou ela, feliz por mudar de rumo de pensamentos.

- Talvez nem ele soubesse que estava sozinho. Talvez todos nós apenas sintamos falta de algo quando não o temos… ou quando o perdemos.

Bella sentiu o coração acelerado. Estaria ele a dizer que se sentia sozinho? Que sentia a falta dela? Talvez, mas poderia isso alterar as coisas? Seria suficiente para altera os seus hábitos de trabalho? Provavelmente, não.

Midas voltou a levantar a cabeça e fez um ruído.

- Está-se a ouvir o tractor outra vez. Está mais perto – salientou Edward, e ela virou-se para segui-lo até à cozinha. O tractor encontrava-se perto da cerca, empurrando a neve para fora da estrada. Deteve-se e um homem saiu se cima do tractor, aproximando-se da casa.

- Vou mandá-lo entrar – disse Edward, mas ela olhou-o de forma cortante.

- Não, eu é que o mando entrar. A casa é minha.

Edward arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas Bella ignorou-o e dirigiu-se à porta.

- Bom dia!

- Vi o fumo… não sabia que estava cá alguém. Quis saber se estava tudo bem.

- É muito amável, obrigada. Tenha cuidado com os carros. Devem estar para aí, algures.

- Vá para dentro. Não deixe que o calor saia.

Calor? Devia estar a gozar. Ainda assim, Bella fechou a porta até o ouvir mais perto. Então, voltou a abri-la.

- Entre. Não estava à espera de visitas – adiantou com um sorriso, estendendo-lhe a mão.

O homem não sorriu. Apesar de tudo, cumprimentou-a.

- Chamo-me Carlisle.

- Sou a Bella Swan – disse ela, seguindo o olhar dele. – Este é o Edward Cullen. É de Londres. Chegou ontem à noite e ficou detido pela neve.

- Olá – e cumprimentou-o.

Midas ladrava do outro lado da porta e Bella deixou-o sair.

- Pronto, Midas – acalmou o animal e este foi cheirar o homem, regressando logo de seguida para ir cuidar da sua namorada. Convidaram Carlisle a entrar na sala e ofereceram-lhe uma chávena de chá.

- Aceitava um copo – disse o homem, e Bella lembrou-se da garrafa de vinho que tinha guardada…

Edward sorriu.

- Tenho exactamente aquilo que necessitamos – disse, saindo da sala e fechando a porta.

- Parece que tive uma recepção estranha na Escócia – adiantou com um sorriso.

- O pior é quando a neve se amontoa. Precisamos de um dia quente para derreter a capa superior – informou o homem, olhando para os cães. – Vejo que a collie arranjou uma cama.

Bella olhou para a cadela e assentiu.

- Foi o meu cão que a encontrou esta manhã na neve. Estava meio morta.

- Foi abandonada. Costumava ir a nossa casa roubar comida. A minha mulher dava-lhe os restos, mas uns meses atrás trouxe uma cadela nova e odeiam-se… a minha anda sempre a persegui-la.

- Deu-lhe um nome?

- Não. Já me bastam os meus cães, mas parece que agora encontrou uma casa.

- Acho que sim. Parece que o Midas a adora.

- Vai acabar por emprenhá-la.

- Não. O Midas é capado… fui busca-lo ao canil e já tinha sido operado – ouviu a porta da rua e viu Edward entrar com o casaco coberto de neve e uma garrafa de uísque na mão.

- Bella onde estão os copos? – perguntou ele.

Beberam meia garrafa de uísque. O homem bebeu grande parte e, sob o efeito do álcool, começou a contar-lhes as coisas sobre a história da zona, incluindo o significado de alguns nomes.

- O que é que significa Little Gluich? – perguntou Bella.

- Significa um lugar pequeno e lamacento e quando a neve derrete vais entender porquê, ou pranto de mulheres. A minha esposa diz que as mulheres choravam porque a casa ficava muito afastada e sentiam-se sós. Eu acho que o verdadeiro significado é o primeiro. Já aqui fiquei com o tractor atulhado inúmeras vezes.

Bella riu-se.

- Só darei a minha opinião quando conhecer melhor a zona.

O homem assentiu e olhou para o copo vazio.

- Queres mais? – ofereceu Edward.

- Não, tenho que ir para casa. A minha mulher já deve estar preocupada… o almoço já deve estar feito. Têm bastante combustível?

- De facto, não – confessou Bella. – Se a electricidade não voltar, não podemos usar o aquecimento central e só tenho um saco de lenha.

- Então, e o monte de lenha que está lá fora?

- O monte de lenha?

- Sim, ao lado da garagem.

- Não vi nada.

- Os donos devem tê-la usado toda antes de partirem. Eu trago-vos alguns troncos. Podemos ficar vários dias sem luz.

«Estupendo!», pensou Bella, e imaginou-se sentada com os cães em cima dela, enquanto Edward dormia no sofá.

Ou não. Os cães podiam dormir no chão.

Carlisle foi-se embora, caminhando com dificuldade. Bella abriu a porta aos animais para estes fazerem as suas necessidades.

Midas não levantou objecções, mas a pequena collie estava morta de medo, como se temesse ser deixada novamente na neve.

- Oh, querida! Não tenhas medo. Vem cá que eu dou-te comer.

E foi o que fez, enquanto Midas cheirava o local onde a tinha encontrado.

- Que nome lhe vais dar? –perguntou Edward quando regressou de junto do vizinho.

- Não sei. Algo bonito. Fofinha?

Edward agachou-se e acariciou a cadela. A collie abanou o rabo, mas estava a tremer. Ainda não sentia demasiada confiança.

- Vamos voltar para junto da lareira – sugeriu Bella, levando mais água para fazer chá.

- Quanto a ti não sei, mas eu estou com calor. Aquele uísque é potente!

Ambos se riram e, de repente, o ambiente mudou e encheu-se de tensão. Bella sentiu que ficava sem alento w olhou para outro lado. A água estava a ferver e ela preparou o chá com as mãos a tremer, tentando não pensar na expressão de Edward nem no desejo que ela sentia ao estar junto dele.

Não iria ceder… não! Tinha que pensar bem e sucumbir aos seus encantos não a ajudaria nada.

Edward estava cada vez mais perto do seu coração e sabia disso.

Sentou-se na esquina do sofá e bebeu o chá que ela lhe ofereceu. Não disse nada. Não lhe ia facilitar as coisas. Porque é que haveria de o fazer? Bella tinha-o abandonado, deixara-o a lutar sozinho contra o silêncio e com a intensa atracção que ardia entre ambos.

Bella sentou-se na outra ponta do sofá e inalou o aroma do chá. Edward olhou-a de lado e desejou poder abraçá-la. Era magra, mas a sua figura tinha as curvas adequadas. Existia algo no ângulo do seu queixo e na firmeza dos seus lábios que o fazia desejá-la cada vez mais.

Tinham compartilhado tantas coisas. Demasiadas para serem esquecidas levianamente. Não podia ceder. Não o faria. Bella regressaria a casa com ele, nem que tivesse que morrer a tentar!

Bella moveu-se um pouco e Edward fixou o olhar na camisola de lã que ela usava e que lhe realçava os seios, e teve que conter um gemido de desejo.

- Queres que tente limpar o caminho até à garagem para que possas ir até lá quando a electricidade voltar?

- Sim, isso seria óptimo – assentiu ela, e Edward arrependeu-se da sugestão que fizera. Era evidente que ela estava inquieta, e isso era bom. O pior era que ele também estava inquieto e necessitava de se acalmar se quisesse ganhar aquela batalha.

Vestiu outra camisola e o casaco e calçou as botas. Depois, calçou as luvas e agarrou na pá para abrir caminho por entre a neve.

Não era muito eficiente, mas bastava. Abriu alas até à garagem e encontrou a pá grande. Empreendeu o caminho de regresso e quando chegou a casa estava cansado e cheio de calor.

Carlisle levou-lhe lenha por volta das duas da tarde e deixou-a no alpendre. Passaram o resto da tarde a levar troncos para um sítio abrigado.

O vento soprava para norte e movia a neve como se fossem pequenas agulhas de gelo. Quando terminaram, entraram em casa e sacudiram a neve das botas. Edward sacudiu as costas da esposa e esse simples toque fê-la sentir vontade de chorar.

Bella devolveu o favor e torou-lhe a neve do casaco, contendo o desejo de se deter para explorar a forte musculatura de Edward.

- Tenho que ir à casa de banho – murmurou ela, pendurando o casaco no cabide. Depois, abriu a porta da casa de banho e lançou um grito.

- O que é que se passa?

- A gateira. Esqueci-me de a tapar.

- Gateira? – Edward olhou por cima do ombro de Bella. – Ah!

O vento tinha empurrado neve pela gateira e dentro e o chão da casa de banho estava coberto.

- Vou buscar a pá- disse ele.

Entretanto, Bella desviou a neve da abertura e fechou-a. «Que sítio mais estranho para colocar uma gateira», pensou. Enfiou uma toalha sob a entrada para evitar que o frio entrasse e viu como Edward colocava a neve na banheira.

- Mais tarde ou mais cedo, acaba por se derreter. Apetece-te uma chávena de chá agora que o teu vizinho nos trouxe mais leite? – sugeriu ele.

- Sim. Faz bastante para eu descongelar. Agora, sai daqui, que tenho de fazer as minhas necessidades – afirmou, empurrando-o para fora da casa de banho. Estava gelada e desejou que a electricidade voltasse rapidamente. Assim, podia enfiar-se na cama sozinha e fugir do encantador sorriso de Edward e dos seus atraentes olhos verdes.

Afastar-se dele estava a tornar-se uma prioridade, porque de contrário, transformar-se-ia numa vítima do seu sorriso e da sua forte atracção sexual.

Olá a todos.

Aqui está mais um capítulo, espero que gostem.

Posso dizer que a partir deste capítulo as coisas entre o Edward e a Bella vão começar a aquecer, espero que continuem a acompanhar.

Este capítulo vai ser dedicado à Ju Martinhão, obrigada pela sugestão que fizeste desta fic no final do capítulo da sua e pelos rewiens que me tens deixado.

Vai ser dedicado também à Aryna, gostei muito da tua rewien.

Continuem e até ao próximo capítulo.

Para quem me quiser contactar pessoalmente aqui vai o meu mail:

marta_

Beijinhos.


	7. Chapter 7

A electricidade não voltou, mas nessa altura já Bella sabia que não teria tamanha sorte.

Restava pouca lenha na lareira, e como tinham que a manter acesa toda a noite, Edward tomou a iniciativa de cortar alguns dos troncos que se encontravam no alpendre.

Bella observou como manejava o machado e fixou a atenção nos ombros musculosos. Recordou o que tinha perdido e foi invadida pela nostalgia.

Tentou não pensar na bonita casa de Londres, que tinha aquecimento central e uma cama enorme, com um edredão de luxo sob o qual costumavam enroscar-se como um par de apaixonados. Recordou as vezes que tinham feito amor até ela se render por já não conseguir mais.

A Fofinha estava no chão a cheirá-lo e Bella abriu a porta para que os dois fossem dar um breve passeio. Edward entrou com os braços cheios de lenha e Bella inalou a mistura do aroma a pinho e a corpo masculino, e sentiu que morria de desejo.

- Não achas que já partiste lenha suficiente? Não arrefeças.

- Não tive oportunidade… mas o vento é gelado, pelo que vou parar. Além disso, já temos lenha para um dia inteiro.

Os cães regressaram ao cabo de um momento e foram directamente para o sofá antes de Bella lhes dizer para ficarem deitados na carpete.

- Vamos jantar? – perguntou Edward, enquanto metia lenha na lareira. Bella pensou nos alimentos que tinham e interrogou-se sobre o que é que podiam cozinhar. Tinham almoçado feijão com torradas; não era grande coisa, mas, pelo menos, era saboroso.

Além de leite, o seu vizinho tinha-lhes levado um bolo de fruta confeccionado pela esposa. Talvez pudessem comê-lo como sobremesa e para prato principal…

- Imagino que não tens nada fácil de preparar, uma lata…

- Não. Mas ainda tenho massa. Não sei como é que posso fazê-la sobre o fogo. Posso tentar fazer risotto.

- Boa ideia! Vamos experimentar.

Ficou mais ou menos bem. Colocaram queijo ralado por cima e deixaram os pratos junto ao lume para que este derretesse.

- Não é mau – comentou ele. – Já comi pior.

Bella não podia imaginar onde, mas nada disse.

Era o melhor que podiam cozinhar, tendo em conta as circunstâncias, e, pelo menos, não morreriam de fome.

Olhou para o Midas e para a Fofinha, e viu que ambos os contemplavam com esperança.

- Nem pensem – disse, e Midas grunhiu e agachou a cabeça. A Fofinha fez o mesmo, mas continuou a olhá-los com fome. Bella sentiu pena dela e deu-lhe um pouco do seu comer misturado com ração.

- Que tal chá com bolo? – perguntou Edward.

Bella assentiu.

- Esta noite, vão ter que dormir no chão – afirmou. – Eu não vou dormir lá em cima.

- Dorme comigo no sofá – sugeriu ele, e Bella sentiu um aperto no peito.

- Nem penses!

Edward suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo.

- Bella, vamos dormir vestidos. Além disso, estamos casados há cinco anos. Acho que consigo passar uma noite sem te chatear.

«Não és tu que me preocupa», pensou.

- Logo se vê.

Mas não conseguiu fazer com que nenhum dos dois animais dormisse no chão. Midas gemeu e a cadela olhou-a com ar de reprovação, como se Bella fosse uma verdadeira assassina.

- Está bem, fiquem no sofá – grunhiu. – Edward, deita-te para um dos lados. Eu fico na ponta.

Ele suspirou e encolheu as pernas.

Ela sentou-se na ponta do sofá e envolveu-se com o edredão. Não tinha frio, mas depressa começou a sentir dores nas costas e nas pernas, e desejou deitar-se.

- Estás a comportar-te como uma estúpida – salientou Edward ao fim de meia hora. – Deita-te aqui.

O seu tom de voz era suave e persuasivo, e Bella sentia-se tão mal que cedeu e deitou-se a seu lado, mas de costas viradas.

- Faço tudo isto para não expulsar os animais do outro sofá, não penses que me rendi – ameaçou ela, e ouviu-o rir-se.

- Claro que não – rodeou-lhe a cintura com o braço e atraiu-a até si. Bella suspirou de alívio e tentou descontrair-se.

Era maravilhoso tê-la nos seus braços. Descontraída e confortável.

Curiosamente, Edward não se excitou ao abraçá-la, sentia-se apenas feliz. Tentou recordar a última vez que dormira com a esposa nos braços, mas não conseguiu. Mal se lembrava da última vez que dormira com ela! Além disso, preocupava-se sempre mais em engravida-la do que em oferecer-lhe o seu amor.

Engoliu em seco e abraçou-a com mais força. Onde é que tinham errado? Não sabia. Sabia apenas que era maravilhoso abraçá-la! Pouco a pouco, foi-se descontraindo e adormeceu.

Estava excitado. Apesar de estarem ambos vestidos, Bella sentiu isso devido à sua proximidade. Edward ainda dormia, embora a mantivesse agarrada à sua cintura. A jovem podia sentir o ar que lhe saía da boca ao respirar.

«Contacto humano», pensou ela, «é só isso», mas sabia que, no fundo do seu coração, havia algo mais. Ainda o amava, mas não podia fazer nada a respeito disso. A menos que Edward mudasse, jamais voltaria a viver com ele, por muitas saudades que sentisse.

Levantou o edredão e afastou o braço dele com todo o cuidado. Voltou a tapá-lo e levantou-se. Os cães estavam sentados junto ao sofá abanando a cauda, e Bella abriu a porta para os deixar sair.

O céu estava limpo e o sol espreitava pelo horizonte. Abraçou-se a si mesma e contemplou a beleza da paisagem branca.

Era lindo! O sol já roçava as montanhas; ao longe, ouvia-se o ladrar de um cão. Midas e Fofinha ergueram a cabeça, mas não se incomodaram em responder. Estavam demasiado ocupados, tentando convencê-la a entrar e a dar-lhes comer. Bella sorriu e levou-os até à cozinha para lhes dar o pequeno-almoço.

Encheu um recipiente com água e dirigiu-se até á sala.

Avivou o lume e pôs a água a ferver. Observou Edward, enquanto este dormia. Mas ele abriu os olhos e olhou-a com seriedade.

- Bom dia – disse ela, ignorando o forte bater do seu coração.

- Bom dia. Dormiste bem?

- Estupendamente. És uma boa almofada. Já me tinha esquecido.

Edward possuía o aspecto de um homem forte e vital, saudável e em plena forma, e depois de acordar em seu lado, Bella pensou que aquilo era a última coisa de que necessitava.

Tentou ignorá-lo.

- Vou lavar-me. Suponho que a luz ainda não veio, não é?

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar penetrante.

- Achas que estaria a fazer o chá na lareira?

Edward sorriu-lhe.

- Nunca se sabe. Às vezes, fazes coisas muito curiosas.

Bella observou-o e ele sorriu, para depois sair.

- Estou farta! Está muito frio, a água está gelada, quero tomar um banho quente e dormir na minha cama… e, acima de tudo, quero que este homem se vá embora antes que eu enlouqueça! – disse para si mesma.

Edward voltou a entrar na sala com uma toalha em redor do pescoço e procurou roupa no interior da sua mala.

- Vou tomar um duche – anunciou.

- Enlouqueceste?

- Não sei. Respondo-te mais tarde, quando estiver a beber um chá quente.

Não demorou muito. Bella ouviu um grito e teve que conter o riso. Preparou-lhe uma chávena enorme com leite e deixou-a perto da lareira para que se mantivesse quente.

Edward entrou, ainda nu, e começou a secar-se com a toalha. Aproximou-se do lume e vestiu-se.

Bella tentou não ceder à tentação e olhou para outro lado.

Não era grande ajuda ter aquele corpo esbelto ali, à sua frente, seminu.

- Tens aí o chá – informou, levantando-se. – Vou lavar-me.

Bella foi até à casa de banho com a água quente que sobrara do chá. Cheirava a sabão e a champô. Um aroma familiar e tentador. Encolheu os ombros e misturou a água quente com um pouco de água fria. Despiu-se e lavou-se rapidamente, tentando não se lembrar do jacuzzi que tinha em casa. Decerto que a electricidade depressa voltaria.

A luz voltou às onze e Edward e Bella comprovaram que a caldeira estava a funcionar. Depois, ela olhou para a garagem e disse:

- Tenho que ir ver o correio electrónico.

- Posso ver o meu? - inquiriu ele. – O mais certo é ter milhares de mensagens do Jasper; ele fica logo nervoso quendo não me localiza.

- Claro que sim. Podemos ligar o aquecedor.

Estava muito frio, mas enquanto Edward lia as suas mensagens e respondia a algumas enviadas por Jasper, Bella ficou junto ao aquecedor e olhou pela janela. Estava um lindo dia, demasiado bonito para estar fechada num escritório. De repente, o seu negócio deixou de ter atractivos.

- Já terminei. Agora é a tua vez.

Bella deu uma vista de olhos pelo correio e encolheu os ombros, o sol chamava-a e, naquele instante, nada lhe parecia mais importante.

- Fica para mais tarde – disse, desligando o computador. – É domingo, o meu dia de folga. Gostava de ir dar um passeio com os cães e ver o aspecto das redondezas.

- Posso ir contigo?

- Claro que podes – respondeu, surpreendida.

Pelos vistos estava a levar a sua independência mais a sério do que ela!

Regressaram a casa e calçara meias e camisolas extra, e saíram, caminhando sobre as marcas geladas deixadas pelo tractor.

Os animais saltavam e ladravam, perseguindo-se um ao outro. Bella e Edward passeavam lado a lado, tendo cuidado em manter uma certa distancia entre ambos. A estrada estava completamente bloqueada pela neve.

- Olha, o vento esculpiu a neve – disse ela, mas a única coisa que Bella podia ver era que Edward não podia sair dali com um carro, pelo menos durante a próxima semana.

Sentir que podia morrer de frustração… se não morresse de fome. Tendo em conta o estado da despensa, era fácil que isso acontecesse.

Bom, decerto que a comida para cães era nutritiva, apesar de não ser muito tentadora, pelo que o mais provável era que a frustração acabasse antes com ela!

Regressaram a casa e quando chegaram junto à cerca, Bella disse:

- Nem me apetece entrar. É tudo tão bonito! E como não está vento, não faz frio.

- Podemos fazer um boneco de neve – sugeriu Edward. E a jovem sentiu um aperto no coração.

- Sim.

- Eu faço o corpo e tu, a cabeça.

Foi-lhes difícil encontrar um sítio adequado para realizar aquela tarefa, mas no final conseguiram e dentro de meia hora o boneco de neve estava terminado. Encontraram um pequeno ramo e colocaram-lho na boca, e duas pedras nos olhos.

De repente Bella fez uma pequena bola de neve e mostrou-lha, ameaçando-o.

- E que tal? – perguntou, tentando ocultar o seu sorriso, mas Edward agachou-se e fez uma bola ainda maior, esboçando um dos seus sorrisos mais sensuais.

- Experimenta – desafiou-a, e Bella atirou-lhe a bola de neve.

Edward agachou-se e esquivou-se, mas ao lançar a sua acertou nela em cheio.

- Ai! Está gelada! – gritou Bella. – Guerra!

Correu até à garagem e, de caminho, lançou uma bola de neve, mas calculou mal e voltou a falhar. Escondeu-se numa esquina e preparou umas quantas bolas mais. Depois, espreitou cuidadosamente.

- Apanhei-te! – gritou ele, rindo-se, e Bella agachou a cabeça, tirando a neve do rosto. Edward tinha-se colocado atrás de um arbusto, mas ela subia onde ele estava e teria cuidado para não ser apanhada de novo.

Saiu do seu esconderijo com uma bola na mão, mas não o viu em lado nenhum.

- Onde é que… aiiii!

Edward riu-se e Bella virou-se para limpar a neve da cabeça.

- Assim não vale! – gritou, tentando não se rir, e agarrou num bocado de neve, atirando-se sobre ele. A força foi tanta que Edward caiu no chão e Bella conseguiu enfiar-lhe a neve pelo pescoço abaixo. Ele gritou, riu-se e começaram ambos a lutar, embora não com muito empenho.

- Bella? – murmurou, e ela levantou-se com o coração acelerado.

- Olha, estamos cobertos de neve! Temos que nos sacudir…

- Bella.

Ela deteve-se e virou-se para o observar. O calor do seu olhar provocou-lhe um arrepio, pelo que chamou os cães e regressou a casa. Como o desejava! Queria que ele a acariciasse, abraçasse e fizesse amor com ela.

Idiota. Tinha estado a brincar com o fogo! Um fogo tentador, que a atormentava, mas nada mudara. A sua relação continuava ameaçada e nada daquilo mudaria essa realidade.

Edward estava justamente atrás de Bella e seguiu-a até ao interior da casa. Ela foi à casa de banho e fechou a porta com firmeza, esperando que ele captasse a indirecta. E assim foi. Pelo menos, não a seguiu. Despiu o casaco com as mãos a tremer e sacudiu-o na banheira. Depois, colocou-o junto do aquecimento.

- Vou tomar um banho – gritou. – Espero que a luz não volte a faltar.

Edward disse algo, mas Bella não o ouviu. Encheu a banheira e entrou, olhando para a porta com algum nervosismo. Poderia Edward entrar a qualquer momento?

«Não, por favor», pensou com desespero, mas ele acabou por entrar. Deixou-lhe um chá e uma fatia de bolo sobre a bancada junto à banheira, deixando-a ainda mais confusa do que nunca.

Bella interrogou-se sobre se ele voltaria a entrar, mas ao ver que não, descontraiu-se e bebeu o seu chá, desfrutando da água quente. Não sabia como seria o seu próximo encontro com ele, mas sabia que lhe traria sofrimento. Não podia permanecer na banheira todo o dia. Saiu de dentro da água, cobriu-se com uma toalha e apercebeu-se de que não tinha ali roupa lavada.

Estúpida. Espreitou pela porta e viu que a porta da sala estava fechada. Pensou que Edward estava lá dentro com os cães e apressou-se a ir até ao quarto. Vestiu uma camisola de lã e umas calças escuras. Ficavam-lhe muito bem, demasiado bem para passar uma tarde à lareira.

Agarrou no secador do cabelo e, nesse momento, bateram à porta. Retirou o cabelo molhado do rosto e abriu-a.

- O que é que queres? Tenho de secar o cabelo.

- Eu faço isso.

Edward tirou-lhe a escova da mão e indicou-lhe que se sentasse. Depois, começou a penteá-la. Era um processo lento, mas ele fazia-o com paciência e Bella sentia-se cada vez mais tensa.

Contudo, ele nada fez para a alarmar. Nada disse, continuando apenas a penteá-la sob o ar quente do secador. Depois, passou os dedos pelos sedosos cabelos femininos e a jovem sentiu a suavidade da sua pele. De repente, Edward baixou os braços e recuou um passo.

«E agora?», pensou ela.

Edward deixou a escova de lado, desligou o secador e dirigiu-se até à porta.

- Estou a preparar um chá, no caso de te apetecer.

- Obrigada. Desço já – murmurou Bella e, por algum motivo, começou a maquilhar-se.

Desceu as escadas e encontrou-o na cozinha com os cães a seus pés. Estava a cortar verduras, cebolas e cenouras, e numa panela já tinha as batatas a cozer.

- Estou a preparar o jantar.

Bella estava espantadíssima. Não fazia ideia que ele sabia cozinhar. Sentou-se do outro lado da mesa e ficou a observá-lo.

- E o que vamos jantar?

- Bola de legumes assados com uma base de puré de batata e aquela horrível lata de doce de baunilha que encontrei no armário.

- Deve ser bom.

- Acompanhado de uma garrafa de vinho que tinhas escondida – adiantou, e ela corou.

- Ah…

- Estavas a guardá-la para um dia de chuva? – apesar de sério, Edward expressava um sorriso que a fez sentir bastante vulnerável.

- Mais ou menos – na realidade, tinha-a comprado para comemorar a sua liberdade, contudo chegara à conclusão que não havia nada para celebrar. – Queres que te ajude?

- Não, obrigado. Fica sentada e conversa comigo.

- Sobre o quê?

Edward encolheu os ombros.

- Podes falar acerca da tua actividade.

E foi isso que Bella fez. Explicou-lhe como tinha começado e como conseguira dar-se a conhecer.

- Fiz uma página web e toda a gente adorou. Entraram em contacto comigo para me pedir informação, e foi assim que comecei. Ofereço um serviço e as pessoas compram-no. Dou-lhes aquilo que procuram.

- Deve ser fácil.

- Nem sempre. Há gente muito difícil de satisfazer.

- A quem o dizes. Tens de me mostrar aquilo que já fizeste. Talvez possas executar o mesmo para algumas das nossas empresas.

- Já o fiz.

Edward ficou gelado.

- Já?

Ela assentiu.

- Para a nova filial da empresa de Nova Iorque. O Jasper entrou em contacto comigo através da Internet. Irónico, não achas? Ficou muito satisfeito com o meu trabalho.

- Eu sei. Ele mostrou-me. É bom. Não disse que tinhas sido tu.

- Não sabe. Achei que não fazia sentido dizer-lhe.

- Tudo faz parte do teu plano de independência?

- Achei melhor não ser acusada de favoritismo. Queria consegui-lo por mim mesma, e não por ser tua esposa – encolheu os ombros. – Correu bem. Ele ficou contente e eu também. Não te estava a enganar.

- Não – Edward deitou a última cenoura no tabuleiro e introduziu-o no forno, depois serviu-se de um chá e sentou-se em frente a Bella. – Estás muito bonita – adiantou com suavidade e ela ruborizou-se.

- Obrigada – murmurou.

Maldição! Tudo aquilo fazia parte do seu plano ofensivo, mas, subitamente, nada disso importava. O que é que tinha a perder? Não importava se sucumbia aos seus encantos. Afinal, eram casados… mas como ela tinha fugido, era tudo ainda mais emocionante. E mesmo se sucumbisse, nada mudaria. Edward continuaria a trabalhar horas seguidas. Enquanto esperavam pelo jantar, jogaram xadrez e Bella ganhou.

Só uma vez, mas era um milagre e interrogou-se se ele não estaria mais nervoso do que aparentava. Que interessante. Dissimulou um sorriso e permitiu ser desafiada para outra partida. Edward ganhou com facilidade, isto porque Bella apenas pensava nas intenções ocultas do marido.

Depois de guardar o xadrez e dar de comer aos cães, foram jantar.

Estava delicioso. O vinho não lhe fazia justiça, mas Bella bebeu-o de igual modo. Tinha um efeito tranquilizante, e foi precisamente isso que a fez descontrair e desfrutar da companhia de Edward.

Após a sobremesa, mudaram-se para a sala e sentaram-se à frente da lareira para terminarem de beber o vinho. A beira do sofá era dura, pelo que Edward pegou em Bella e colocou-a entre os seus braços, para que apoiasse as costas contra o seu peito e a cabeça contra o seu ombro. Assim, desfrutaram do calor do lume e do efeito tranquilizante do vinho.

Ela podia ter ido dormir, mas não queria perder aquele momento, pelo que permaneceu sentada deleitando-se com o roçar da barba incipiente de Edward sobre o seu peito.

Não imaginava nada mais maravilhoso. Então ele agachou a cabeça e beijou-a suavemente. Bella virou-se e contemplou aqueles olhos expressivos. E soube que estava perdida.

Olá a todos.

Aqui está mais um capítulo.

Desculpem pela demora, mas não deu mesmo para postar mais cedo.

Espero que gostem.

Beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

Edward inclinou a cabeça ainda mais, com os olhos semicerrados, e acariciou-lhe os lábios com a suavidade de um sussurro.

- Bella…

Beijou-a de novo, com tanta delicadeza que Bella pensou estar a sonhar. Acariciou-lhe as faces, o pescoço e o lóbulo da orelha…

Então, ergueu a cabeça e apoiou-a contra o sofá. Continuava com os olhos fechados. Bella podia sentir os seus corações a bater em uníssono.

Permaneceu ali sentada durante um instante. Desejava recuperar a proximidade que tinham perdido. Valeria a pena lutar pelo seu casamento? Não sabia, mas queria uma resposta e só tinha uma maneira de a conseguir.

Levantou-se e olhou-o. Edward estava sentado no chão, com uma perna dobrada e a outra esticada, e a cabeça para trás, observando-a. Bella estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Vamos para a cama – proferiu com suavidade e ele fechou os olhos por um instante. Quando os abriu, brilhavam com uma chama verde que lhe cortava a respiração.

Edward agarrou-lhe a mão e levantou-se, depois beijou-lha.

- Vai andando. Eu vou já. Vou deixa sair os cães e pôr lenha na lareira. Não demoro nada.

Soltou-a e Bella afastou-se com o coração desbocado. De caminho, entrou na casa de banho. Lavou os dentes e tirou a maquilhagem.

Depois, dirigiu-se ao piso de cima e percebeu que estava bastante nervosa. Tinha-se deitado com o seu marido inúmeras vezes, porque é que aquela noite era diferente?

«Porque sim», concluiu.

Fechou a porta do quarto e apoiou-se na mesma. Deveria despir-se? Meter-se na cama? Sentar-se na mesma? Ou na cadeira?

Rodeou a cintura com os braços e estremeceu. O quarto continuava gelado e ela não estava disposta a fazer nenhuma cena.

Estava tão nervosa como uma noiva virgem! Olhou em redor. Estava tudo muito arrumado.

Devia deixar as luzes acesas? E despir-se? E perfumar-se?

«Oh, Edward, ajuda-me. ou isto não passa de um hábito?», interrogou-se.

Sentiu a porta a abrir-se. Afastou-se e deixou-o entrar.

Observou-o e apercebeu-se de que estava tão nervoso como ela. Sorriu-lhe e fechou a porta.

- Esperei por ti. Está muito frio.

Edward esboçou um sorriso e assentiu. Parecia que estava à espera que Bella desse o primeiro passo, mas ela sentia-se tímida. Que disparate, ser tímida com o seu próprio marido!

- Hoje, há lua cheia – proferiu Edward, apagando a luz. – Olha para ali. É lindo – os raios da lua inundavam o quarto e, ao fim de um momento, Bella já conseguia ver com clareza. Contemplou a paisagem cheia de neve e arrepiou-se. Era gélido e misterioso, um pouco sinistro, e ficou feliz por não estar sozinha.

Virou-se para olhar para Edward e acariciou-lhe o queixo.

- Desculpa, devia ter-me barbeado.

- Eu gosto assim.

- Mas posso magoar-te.

- É apenas a tua barba. Tenho a certeza de que sobreviverei – aproximou-se um pouco mais, colocou-se em bicos de pés e beijou-o. – Está tudo em ordem lá em baixo? – perguntou, e ele assentiu.

- Tudo em ordem. Sou todo teu.

Bella sorriu.

- Estupendo – disse, para voltar a beijá-lo. – Faz amor comigo, Edward – sussurrou.

Beijaram-se.

Depois, Edward deslizou as mãos pelos ombros dela, acariciou-lhe os braços e os seios. Introduziu os dedos polegares sob a camisola e acariciou-lhe a pele. Brincou com os seus mamilos e fê-la desejá-lo ainda mais.

Gemeu e ergueu a cabeça, recuou um passo e despiu-se. Depois, despiu-a a ela, sentou-a na berma da cama e ajoelhou-se à sua frente.

Edward gemeu de ansiedade e acariciou-lhe a perna até os seus dedos chegarem junto da tanga que ocultava toda a sua feminilidade.

Ela gemeu e ele sorriu.

- Oh, sim! – exclamou ele, e Bella sentiu uma onda de calor percorrer-lhe o corpo. Ergueu-se e atraiu-a até si, de forma que ela pôde sentir o roçar do peito masculino contra a pele. Era tão excitante…

- Ed…

- Tem calma, Bella… Não temos pressa.

Levantou-a e, depois de retirar o edredão, deixou-a sobre o lençol gelado. Deitou-se a seu lado e beijou-a. Bella acariciou-lhe o queixo. Era algo sensual e tremendamente erótico.

Edward começou a beijar-lhe o pescoço, os braços, e, por fim, os mamilos. Ela arqueou o corpo e olhou-o nos olhos.

- Amo-te – murmurou ele, e Bella sentiu vontade de chorar.

- Ed… por favor – suplicou, e ele despiu-lhe o resto da roupa interior e colocou-se sobre ela.

- Amo-te – repetiu e, então, os seus corpos fundiram-se num só, como nos bons velhos tempos.

Bella esquecera o que era fazer amor com o seu marido. Edward dormia, coma cabeça apoiada sobre o peito dela, e ela acariciava-lhe o cabelo, enquanto pensava nos últimos anos. Tinham tentado conceber um filho inúmeras vezes, era só nisso que pensavam. Contudo, dessa vez não pensaram em nada, nem no fracasso, nem se era ou não o momento adequado, ou se era demasiado cedo… tinham apenas conseguido concentrar-se um no outro.

E foi maravilhoso, mas Bella sabia que fazia parte da magia que acompanhava aquele fim-de-semana. Quando Edward apareceu, ela pensou que ia ser um verdadeiro desastre, mas não havia forma de chamar «desastre» àquilo que aconteceu entre eles.

Contudo, quando Edward fosse embora, isso sim, ia ser duro. Bella acariciou-lhe o ombro e ele suspirou, deitou-se de boca para cima e abraçou-a. Tapou-a com o edredão e Bella sentiu uma enorme vontade de chorar. Com um suspiro de felicidade, Edward voltou a adormecer.

Bella não dormiu. Pouco antes do amanhecer, ouviu a máquina de limpar a neve e soube que Edward iria partir em breve.

Acordou-o com um beijo.

- Bom dia, querida – sussurrou ele, beijando-a com tamanha paixão que Bella se esqueceu de tudo, excepto da magia daquelas carícias…

Após o pequeno-almoço, caminharam até à estrada, que já estava desimpedida.

- Acho que tenho que ir – disse ir, quendo regressaram a casa, e Bella sentiu que ele voltara a transformar-se no homem de negócios de antes. – Na sexta-feira, não atendi nenhum telefonema. Devia estar no escritório.

- Utiliza o meu telefone.

- Não. Tenho que ir. É provável que esta noite tenha que ir ao escritório assinar umas coisas. Basta estabelecermos uma data para que as tuas coisas sejam enviadas. O que é que vamos fazer com os cães?

- Os cães?

- Bom, necessitam de ir de carro e não quero que faças a viagem sozinha para os levares. Suponho que podes esperar uns dias e regressar depois do clima melhorar…

- Edward, eu não vou regressar a Londres.

- O quê? – ele estava atónito. – O que é que queres dizer com isso? Claro que vais regressar.

- Não, não vou regressar. Nada mudou entre nós. Tu continuas a trabalhar horas seguidas, passas muito tempo fora e não é isso que eu quero. Não suporto semelhante coisa. Odeio essa vida… e quando estás em casa, andas sempre apressado. Não consigo viver assim, Edward.

- Mas… - objectou, passando a mão pelo cabelo. – E o que aconteceu esta noite?

- Não sei. Parecia o mais acertado…

- Porque o é. És a minha esposa… somos casados, bolas! Temos que estar juntos.

- Não necessariamente.

- Sim! Bella, como é que podia ser tão maravilhoso se não nos amassemos um ao outro? Como é que pudeste fazer as coisas que fizeste se não me amas? Não foi apenas sexo, e tu sabe-lo bem.

Bella suspirou e sentou-se junto à mesa da cozinha.

- Eu não te disse que não te amo.

- Então, o que é que queres dizer? Não entendo, Bella. O que é que se passa? Fala comigo!

- Não sei. Sei apenas que vim para aqui para pensar, para ter tempo e descobrir o que é que quero fazer da minha vida, e ainda não descobri a resposta. Até lá, não posso tomar decisões.

- Mas, então, e nós?

- É sobre isso que tenho que pensar, Edward. Não sei se existe algo entre nós e se pode haver.

- Depois do que aconteceu esta noite? – Edward estava incrédulo. – Não sabes? Depois do que eu te disse? – falou com uma voz entrecortada e olhou para o lado. Tinha-se barbeado e Bella podia ver o músculo do seu queixo bastante tenso.

- Desculpa – murmurou. – É claro que te amo…

- És muito amável, mas não exageres – retorquiu com sarcasmo, mas sentia-se afectado pela dor.

- Edward, necessito de tempo. Lamento se não consegues aceitar isso, mas a verdade é essa.

- Quer dizer que tenho que me ir embora e deixar-te levar a tua avante?

A jovem assentiu.

- Sim, por favor.

Edward ficou em silêncio e olhou-a fixamente.

- Posso ver-te?

- Seria estupendo. Vou sentir saudades tuas. Talvez seja essa a resposta. Termos as nossas próprias vidas e vermo-nos de vez em quando, aos fins-de-semana.

- No próximo fim-de-semana?

- Se quiseres.

Edward suspirou e levantou-se.

- Bom, vou fazer a mala – e saiu.

Bella contemplou-o com lágrimas nos olhos. Cruzou os braços sobre a mesa e apoiou a cabeça neles. Não ia chorar. Tinha de ser forte. Sabia que nada mudara, ele continuava viciado no trabalho, e seria sempre assim.

Ouviu-o no piso de cima. Pensou que nessa noite os lençóis estariam impregnados com o aroma masculino e que, apesar de ele lá não estar, ela ficaria deitada, ansiando pelas suas carícias.

Edward nem acreditava que ela ia ficar. Após a noite anterior, depois de lhe entregar o seu coração e de lhe revelar o seu amor…

Mas o que estava Bella a fazer com ele? Não podia usá-lo e deitá-lo fora como se fosse um brinquedo!

Ainda por cima, tinha combinado lá ir no fim-de-semana seguinte para continuar a torturar-se. Devia ter enlouquecido. Juntou as suas últimas coisas e desceu para as guardar na mala. Tardaria muito a retirar o carro. Ainda só tinha encontrado a parte de trás.

Vestiu o casaco e calçou as botas, agarrou na pá e começou a cavar. Um pouco de actividade física far-lhe-ia bem antes de conduzir.

Estava zangado com ela. Bella observava-o da janela da cozinha, contendo a sua dor. Levou algum tempo, mas por fim, conseguiu desenterrar o carro e ligou o motor.

Começou a tirar a neve do caminho até junto das marcas do tractor de Carlisle. Endireitou-se e esticou as costas.

Tinha guardado o casaco no carro.

Bella tinha colocado água ao lume e quando Edward entrou em casa, tentou sorrir-lhe.

- Aceitas um café?

- Não, vou-me embora. Tenho muitos quilómetros pela frente.

Ficaram em silêncio por um instante e, no fim, ela aproximou-se e beijou-o.

- Conduz com cuidado. Vou sentir a tua falta. Telefona-me quando chegares.

- Está bem. Talvez nos vejamos no próximo fim-de-semana.

«Talvez?», pensou ela.

- Sim. Cuida bem de ti. Amo-te.

Edward mostrou a sua tensão através dos lábios. Virou-se e dirigiu-se até ao carro.

A jovem observou-o, enquanto partia, os cães acompanharam o carro, saltando de um lado para o outro.

- Venham, meninos – chamou-os e fechou a porta quando Edward desapareceu.

Decerto que estaria de volta dentro de alguns dias.

- Bom, meninos, vou beber café e depois tenho que ir desenterrar o carro para ir comprar comida, o que é que vos parece?

Midas abanou o rabo, mas a cadela gemia junto à porta e parecia perdida.

Bella acariciou-a e suspirou.

- Eu sei, Fofinha. Eu também já sinto a falta dele.

Secou as lágrimas, preparou um café e sentou-se para escrever a lista das compras.

Tinha um longo caminho até casa. Edward só parou uma vez e a maior parte do caminho ocupou a mente falando ao telemóvel com a sua secretária, com Jasper e com toda a gente que lhe ocorria para não ter que pensar em Bella.

E quando não falava ao telemóvel, colocava a música muito alta para calar os seus pensamentos.

Por fim, chegou a casa. Parecia-lhe enorme, vazia e silenciosa, desagradável e impessoal. «Não é de estranhar que ela não gostasse de viver aqui sozinha», pensou, interrogando-se sobre se Bella teria ou não razão.

Esta deixara bem claro que faria o que quisesse. Levou a mala até ao quarto e depois desceu.

Eram quase dez da noite e estava esgotado, mas tinha que ir até ao escritório. Estavam prestes a fechar em Nova Iorque e tinha que entrar em contacto com Jasper. Foi até à empresa e entrou no seu gabinete. Ficou surpreendido ao ver a sua secretária.

- Sabia que vinhas e fiquei à tua espera. O Jasper quer falar contigo sobre as acções do café.

- Está bem – sentou-se e marcou um número de telefone.

- Queres um café?

- Obrigado. Suponho que não haja aí nada que se coma, pois não?

- Posso encomendar alguma coisa. O que é que te apetece? Comida chinesa? Sushi?

- Uma sandes de bacon – respondeu ele. – Jasper, olá, estou no escritório. Põe-me ao corrente das coisas.

Kate saiu do gabinete murmurando algo acerca das sandes de bacon e Edward tentou prestar atenção ao sócio. Tinha sido um dia muito activo no mercado financeiro. Autorizou algumas vendas e algumas compras, desligou e viu a correspondência.

Tinha centenas de cartas, já que estivera ausente durante três semanas.

- Sandes de bacon – anunciou Kate, deixando-a sobre a mesa.

- Como é que a arranjaste?

- Há um café mesmo na esquina.

- És um encanto – disse, comendo a sandes. Estava esfomeado.

- Também trouxe bolo e chocolate.

- Não quero chocolate.

Ela sorriu.

- Mas quero eu.

- Há mais café?

- No jarro.

Trabalharam durante três horas, até Edward decidir que não era justo que Kate permanecesse ali até tão tarde e mandou-a embora para casa.

Ele, contudo, ficou a trabalhar durante mais três horas. A seguir, foi até ao quarto que tinha para visitas inesperadas e dormiu ali o resto da noite. Não lhe apetecia ir para a casa. Estava demasiado vazia sem Bella e ainda não tinha forças para enfrentar aquela nova realidade.

Foi então que se apercebeu de que ainda não lhe tinha telefonado, mas não podia fazê-lo às quatro da manhã. Ia acordá-la… a menos que estivesse acordada, preocupada com ele.

Pegou no telefone e lembrou-se que tinha deixado o número de telefone em casa.

- Diabos me levem!

Despiu-se e enfiou-se na cama. Sentia alguns remorsos, mas concluiu que a culpa era dela. Se estivesse em casa de ambos, saberia que ele estava bem.

A menos que tivesse regressado a Nova Iorque nesse dia.

Suspirou e estava quase a adormecer quando o seu telemóvel tocou.

Atendeu, pensando que era o seu sócio, mas era Bella.

- Já cheguei. Estive no escritório. Acabei de terminar e estou agora no quarto das visitas. Desculpa não te ter telefonado, mas esqueci-me do teu número na mala.

- Não faz mal. Não esperava que me telefonasses, nunca o fazes. Queria apenas saber se estavas bem.

- Estou bem. Cansado, mas bem.

- Bom, então, dorme bem.

- Tu também – hesitou. – Sinto saudades tuas – disse, mas ela já tinha desligado. Talvez fosse melhor. Não era bom ser tão sincero.

Olá a todos.

Aqui está mais um capítulo.

Espero que gostem, deste novo desenvolvimento na relação entre a Bella e o Edward.

Deixem os vossos comentários.

Beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo.


	9. Chapter 9

O negócio ia bem… tão bem que Bella mal tinha tempo para sentir saudades de Edward, mas, ainda assim, sentia imenso a sua falta.

E pensava se o sentimento era mútuo. Não acreditava muito nisso, caso contrário ele ter-lhe-ia telefonado em vez de ir trabalhar assim que chegara a Londres.

Não. Era provável que sentisse a sua falta, mas isso era incompatível com o seu horário apertado.

Mas depressa se habituou à sua rotina diária. Como estava frio, só podia levar os cães à rua por volta do meio-dia.

A neve começara a derreter, mas muito lentamente, e apenas nos sítios onde o sol incidia. O boneco de neve era cada vez mais pequeno e, à medida que o fim-de-semana se aproximava, Bella interrogava-se se o boneco ainda estaria ali quando Edward chegasse… se é que chegaria. Quando se foi embora, já não parecia tão certo disso, além disso andava sempre a viajar para Nova Iorque.

Sabia-lo pelas mensagens de correio electrónico que lhe enviava.

Havia um certo tom de repreensão nas mesmas. Edward contava tudo aquilo que fazia durante o dia.

Na quinta-feira pela manhã, olhou para o correio electrónico e recebeu uma mensagem de Edward.

_Comprámos uma empresa nova. Necessita de uma página Wen. Podemos falar disso este fim-de-semana? Vejo-te no sábado pela manhã._

_Edward._

Bella respondeu:

_Não. Os fins-de-semana são sagrados. Vemo-nos no sábado. Bella._

«Assim, vou ver a seriedade com que ele está a levar a nossa relação», pensou. Se ele falasse naquele assunto, matá-lo-ia… mas só depois de fazer amor com ele, pelo menos duas vezes. De repente, percebeu que estava desejosa que o fim-de-semana chegasse.

Na sexta-feira foi a Inverless e comprou todo o tipo de manjares para sábado à noite.

Não sabia quanto tempo é que Edward ia lá ficar, nem se chegaria demasiado cansado. Iria directamente de Nova Iorque para Glasgow? Ou viria de carro a partir de Londres? Não sabia, ele nada lhe dissera a respeito disso. Talvez apanhasse o avião em Londres…

E também não sabia a que horas é que ele chegava.

Nessa tarde, mudou os lençóis da cama, no caso de Edward chegar cedo, pela manhã, e a apanhar desprevenida. Após um banho, deitou-se. E se aquilo não corresse bem? E se…

Tardou em adormecer e depois os cães acordaram-na às cinco da manhã. Bella aproximou-se da janela, mas não conseguia ver nada.

Desceu as escadas e chamou os cães. Depois, aconchegou o roupão e abriu a porta.

Os animais saltaram sobre ele, lambendo-o e ladrando. Edward apoiou-se na parede e sorriu.

- Que bela recepção – disse ela, e ele sorriu-lhe. – Chegaste cedo.

- Apanhei o primeiro avião que saía de Boston e depois fiz a ligação até Glasgow. Estou a viajar há doze horas, não tens pena de mim?

- Adoras fazer essas coisas.

Edward abraçou-a com força.

- Fico feliz por estar aqui – adiantou, fechando a porta com o pé.

- Apetece-te beber algo?

- Quero apenas tomar um duche e depois dormir. Volta para a cama e espera lá por mim.

Beijou-lhe o cabelo e soltou-a. Bella subiu até ao quarto e deitou-se. Ouviu a água a correr, Edward a falar com os cães e, finalmente, o ruído dos seus passos nas escadas. Quando chegou, enfiou-se na cama e abraçou-a na escuridão.

- Senti saudades tuas – confessou ela, e Edward abraçou-a ainda com mais força.

- Também senti saudades tuas. Foi uma semana bastante longa e dura.

Bella acariciou-lhe o rosto. Não se barbeara… fizera-o de propósito? Beijou-o e mordiscou-lhe o lábio inferior.

- Andas à procura de problemas – murmurou Edward.

- Mmm – disse ela, e voltou a fazer o mesmo. Ele mordiscou-a com cuidado e Bella excitou-se.

Não conseguiu conter um gemido de desejo e isso alentou-o. Edward continuou a beijar-lhe o corpo, deixando as marcas de uma ardente paixão. No fim, Bella já não suportava mais aquela tortura e agarrou-o pelos ombros, cravando-lhe as unhas para que parasse ou para que continuasse, e terminasse o que tinha começado.

- Estou aqui, tem calma.

Beijou-a na boca e penetrou-a. Bella começou a mover-se ritmicamente e sentiu que ele se continha para a esperar, levando-a ao êxtase, e juntos alcançaram o clímax do prazer. Depois, deixou-se cair sobre ela e apoiou a cabeça no seu ombro. Permaneceu ali por uns segundos, para se retirar mais tarde sem deixar de a abraçar.

- Amo-te – confessou Bella, sentindo a tensão por parte do marido.

- Ainda bem – disse ele. Nada mais.

Bella sentiu-se magoada. Queria que Edward se abrisse, que demonstrasse os seus sentimentos.

Conteve as lágrimas. Não queria chorar diante dele para que ele não se sentisse culpado. Não era justo.

- Tenho que ir à casa de banho – afirmou ela, afastando-se. E foi aí que soltou o primeiro soluço, mas Edward deve tê-la ouvido, pois seguiu-a. Abraçou-a, enquanto chorava.

- Desculpa. Não queria magoar-te. Vamos para a cama.

Bella sorriu-lhe. Subiram as escadas e voltaram a deitar-se.

Edward beijou-a com doçura.

- Amo-te. – murmurou ele, enquanto a abraçava.

- Ainda bem, porque eu também te amo – ele sorriu e, com um sorriso nos lábios, Bella adormeceu.

Edward dormiu até ao meio-dia. Ela deixou-o na cama e foi dar de comer aos animais. Preparou um café e sentou-se na cozinha, desejando que ele não trabalhasse tanto. Além de não ter tempo para estar com ela, acabaria por apanhar um esgotamento.

Começou a fazer os preparativos para o jantar.

Como Edward não se levantava, levou os cães ao jardim. Durante a noite, a neve tinha derretido um pouco graças à quente brisa que soprava de sudeste. Bastava que chovesse um pouco para que a neve desaparecesse.

Ouviu que a chamavam e ergueu a vista. Viu Edward à janela. Tinha um aspecto sexy e encantador.

- Bom dia, beleza – disse, e Bella não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

- Bom dia, querido – retorquiu, colocando-se debaixo da janela para o ver melhor. – Vais levantar-te ainda hoje?

- Talvez. Depende daquilo que me oferecerem.

- Fiz café.

- Eu sei. Cheira bem. Desço já de seguida.

Bella entrou com os animais em casa e Edward apareceu pouco depois. Usava uma camisa de seda branca e umas calças muito bonitas. Usava a camisola sobre os ombros e, no conjunto, estava estupendo.

- Queres comer alguma coisa?

- Comer? Não me lembro da última vez que comi algo decente.

- Que tal uma sandes de bacon, alface e tomate?

- Pensei que eras vegetariana.

- E sou. Mas tu não, por isso é que comprei bacon. Sei que adoras sandes de bacon.

- Seria maravilhoso… Obrigado.

Edward observou-a, enquanto preparava a sandes. Tinha bom aspecto. Parecia descontraída e relaxada, e não magoada e triste como da última vez. Sentia-se um pouco culpado por fazê-la sofrer. Bella sabia que ele a amava, por isso que sentido fazia escondê-lo?

- Aqui tens.

«Está linda», pensou Edward. Era linda aos vinte e um anos e continuaria a sê-lo aos sessenta, mas não estava certo se iria estar por perto nessa altura.

- Um cêntimo pelos teus pensamentos – afirmou ela.

- Não. Subiria demasiado a tua auto-estima.

Bella sorriu e corou, e Edward sentiu um ardente desejo por ela.

- Que tal descansarmos um pouco depois de comermos? – sugeriu.

- Acho boa ideia.

Edward quase se engasgo com o resto da sandes.

«Foi um fim-de-semana maravilhoso», pensou ela. Edward ia-se embora na segunda-feira, de madrugada, pelo que se deitaram cedo.

Tinham passado muito tempo na cama durante aqueles dias. No domingo de manhã, levaram os cães a Dornoch e deixaram-nos correr pela praia, enquanto eles passeavam de mão dada. De regresso a casa, pararam para comer num pub.

E Edward nada disse sobre trabalho durante todo o tempo, excepto para lhe dizer onde estaria na semana seguinte: Londres, Hong-Kong e depois regressaria a Londres a tempo de ir para Nova Iorque.

- Quer dizer que não vens cá no próximo fim-de-semana?

- Não posso, mas vem tu comigo a Hong-Kong. Ias adorar.

-Não posso deixar aqui os cães, além disso, não tenho tempo. Estou cheia de trabalho – não era inteiramente verdade, mas não queria que Edward pensasse que ela deixaria tudo por ele.

- Talvez noutra altura – sugeriu ele, mas ela não respondeu e mudou de assunto.

Quando regressaram a casa, voltaram a fazer amor e, após o jantar, voltaram a deitar-se para que ele pudesse levantar-se cedo.

Não que dormisse muito. Bella já mal se lembrava da última vez em que se desejaram tanto. Não podia queixar-se. Era maravilhoso passar tanto tempo com ele.

Acordou às duas e meia da madrugada quando o despertador de Edward tocou. Voltaram a fazer amor antes de Edward se levantar e deixá-la na cama. Bella levantou-se por volta das sete para levar os cães à rua e dirigiu-se até à cozinha para preparar um chá.

De repente, viu um papel escrito junto a um CD.

_Dá-lhe uma vista de olhos quando puderes e diz-me o que te parece. Depois falamos. Obrigado por um fim-de-semana estupendo. Amo-te. Edward._

Ela olhou para o CD com curiosidade. O que seria?

A nova empresa. Tinha-o proibido de falar nesse assunto e ele respeitara-a, mas, de todos os modos, deixara-lhe informação. Chamou os cães para dentro de casa, encheu a banheira e comeu uma torrada, enquanto tomava banho. Depois, dirigiu-se ao escritório e introduziu o CD no computador.

Era interessante. Muito interessante. Já tinha ouvido falar daquela empresa, mas a sua página Web era horrível e necessitava de uma boa mudança. Era o tipo de desafio de que gostava, pelo que começou a trabalhar de imediato.

Edward telefonou-lhe ao meio-dia para lhe dizer que chegara bem e Bella revelou-lhe as suas ideias.

- Parece-me bem. Podes enviar-me alguma coisa para eu ir estudando?

- Ainda não, tenho alguns compromissos.

- Claro. Quando puderes. Achas que podes fazer isso no final da semana?

Bella riu-se.

- Nunca te rendes, pois não? Tenho que trabalhar, cuida de ti.

- Tu também.

Telefonou-lhe para casa no sábado à noite para falar da nova empresa e Edward atendeu, meio atordoado.

- Estás bem?

Ele riu-se.

- Mais ou menos. Acabei de chegar de Hong-Kong. O voo atrasou-se e estava a dormir uma sesta. E tu, como estás?

- Bem. Desculpa se te acordei.

- Não importa, gosto de falar contigo. Como estão os cães?

- Bem. Sentem a tua falta - «tal como eu», pensou. – Dei uma vista de olhos pela página electrónica. É espantosa, não é?

- A quem o dizes. O mais ridículo é que a empresa tem muito para oferecer e óptimas ideias, ma não possui estratégia de marketing nenhuma… tiveste alguma ideia?

Bella contou-lhe o que pensara.

- É uma pena que não possas cá vir – afirmou Edward. – Para conheceres a empresa e veres o espaço.

- Não posso – disse, apesar de pensar que talvez pudesse deixar os cães num hotel canino durante uns dias. Midas ficaria bem, estava acostumado, mas não sabia se a cadelinha aceitaria essa novidade de ânimo leve. Além disso, estava cheia de trabalho. – Vou enviar-te um e-mail com os arquivos para me dares a tua opinião. Podes alterar o que quiseres.

Edward riu-se.

- Não sei se me atreveria.

- Nunca hesitaste em fazê-lo – relembrou-lhe, e ele voltou a rir-se.

- Está bem. Envia-mos. Depois telefono-te. Basta que durma uma cinco horas para pôr as mãos à obra.

Mais tarde, Bella sentou-se junto à lareira com um bom lite com chocolate na mão. Percebeu que sentia imensas saudades de Edward e que não era aquilo que queria. Mas, por outro lado, também não queria sentir-se prisioneira na casa do marido, esperando que este a levasse a algum lado. Como andava sempre tão ocupado, mal tinham tempo para estar juntos. Se conseguissem alterar a forma de vida do marido… mas isso era uma missão impossível.

O telefone voltou a tocar e Edward sentou-se na cama, passando a mão pela cara antes de atender.

Porque é que não tinha desligado aquele maldito aparelho?

- Edward Cullen – atendeu.

- Edward, olá! É a Victoria. A Bella está?

Ele suspirou. Victoria era uma das melhores amigas de Bella e era evidente que não sabia que ela tinha ido para a Escócia.

- Lamento, Victoria, mas ela não está. Foi para a Escócia descansar. Alugou lá uma casa e levou o cão com ela. Queres que te dê o número de telefone dela?

- Oh…, não, bom, não importa. Ia convidá-los para cá virem, mas se ela não está… não faz mal. Porque é que não vens tu? Já não nos vemos há algum tempo.

Edward lamuriou-se em silêncio. As festas de Victoria costumavam ser muito animadas, mas ele não se sentia animado para esse tipo de eventos.

- Vai ser um jantar tranquilo. Amanhã à noite. Vais ver que gostas.

Odiava estar sozinho em casa. Parecia que ia enlouquecer, talvez lhe fixesse bem ver os velhos amigos.

- Está bem. A que horas?

- Às oito?

- Está bem.

E despediram-se. Pensou em voltar a adormecer, mas decidiu ir consultar o correio electrónico no caso de ter alguma mensagem de Bella.

Tinha um texto breve, demasiado breve, juntamente com as páginas electrónicas e algumas sugestões interessantes.

Eram quase dez horas, mas telefonou-lhe, mais para falar com ela do que para outra coisa.

- Estás em frente ao computador? – perguntou Edward, disposto a discutir alguns detalhes de uma das páginas.

- Não, estou na sala com os cães. Ia-me deitar. Queres que vá para o escritório?

- Não. Não faz mal. Falaremos disto amanhã. Além disso, gosto de conversar contigo.

- Ah, sim? – murmurou Bella e Edward imaginou-a sentada no sofá. Uma parte sua desejava estar com ela, mas a outra, a mais sensata, dizia-lhe que nada daquilo era real.

Tal como o tempo que tinham passado juntos na Escócia. Não era real. Estavam apenas a representar e se ela regressasse a casa, voltaria a sentir-se infeliz, já que ele não podia alterar a sua forma de vida.

Conversaram mais um pouco e depois despediram-se, e Edward voltou para a cama. Estava esgotado e tinha muito que fazer. Lembrou-se, de repente, que se esquecera de dizer a Bella que fora convidado para jantar em casa de Victoria. Pensou em telefonar-lhe de novo, mas não o fez. Ela estava cansada, pelo que decidiu deixá-la dormir.

Telefonar-lhe-ia no dia seguinte quando regressasse do jantar.

- Edward! Querido, entra.

Victoria usava um lindo vestido, justo nos sítios mais adequados. Mas Edward nem reparou nisso.

Ouvia-se música à distância e não havia mais carros na entrada.

- Fui o primeiro a chegar? – perguntou ele, desejando ter ficado em casa.

- O único - informou ela com um sorriso. – Os outros acabaram por não poder vir… Não importa, vais ver que vai ser um serão agradável. Entra.

Guiou-o até à sala e Edward olhou em redor. Havia velas acesas e música tranquila, e Edward viu que a mesa estava servida para duas pessoas. Ele parecia não acreditar no que estava a acontecer.

- Onde está o James? – perguntou.

- Está fora. Está sempre fora, Edward. É como tu… nunca está em casa. Organizo a maior parte dos jantares sozinha. Mas isso não impede que passemos um bom bocado. Além do mais, a Bella também está fora.

Edward olhou-a nos olhos e sentiu um aperto no peito. Aquela era uma insinuação directa e ele queria fugir dali a sete pés.

- Lamento, Victoria, mas não vou entrar nesse jogo.

- Jogo? A que te referes? É apenas um jantar, Edward… uns velhos amigos a jantar juntos. Que mal é que pode haver nisso?

Nada, claro. Para jogar bastavam dois e ele não ia entrar no jogo. Pobre Victoria.

Pobre James.

Mas, afinal, que diabo se estaria a passar com toda a gente?

- O jantar está pronto. Queres uma bebida?

- Estou faminto. Acho que não me importava de jantar já – afirmou Edward, desejando sair dali o quanto antes.

O comer estava delicioso. Victoria era muito boa cozinheira e uma anfitriã estupenda, e assim que percebeu que ele não estava interessado nela, mudou de táctica e começou a desabafar, falando acerca de James.

- Ele nunca aqui está. É horroroso, Edward. Não seria tão mau se tivéssemos filhos, mas não temos, e sinto-me muito só quando ele não está.

- Talvez necessites de um trabalho… como a Bella – sugeriu.- É desenhadora de páginas web. E é muito boa no que faz.

Victoria ficou petrificada.

- A sério? Pensava que não a víamos porque estava deprimida, ou algo parecido, por causa do bebé – agarrou-o pelo braço.- Desculpa, Edward. Sei o quanto desejam ser pais e compreendo-vos. Não podem submeter-se a um tratamento de fertilização in vitro?

Não estava disposto a discutir sobre os seus problemas pessoais num jantar nem a ouvir as queixas de Victoria acerca do seu casamento.

Retirou o braço e forçou um sorriso.

- Acho que isso seria demasiado precipitado para já.

A caminho de casa reflectiu sobre o acontecido e concluiu que tinha sido uma lição. Tinha sorte, a sua esposa encontrara algo produtivo para fazer, enquanto Victoria matava o tempo com os maridos de outras mulheres. Contudo, ele perdera Bella, tal como James perdera Victoria… ou, pelo menos, perdera a sua fidelidade.

Contudo, Bella fora-lhe fiel.

Apesar da relação de ambos ter terminado. Esfumara-se com o vento devido ao abandono e à sua preocupação com os negócios.

Estava sempre tão ocupado… e isso significava perder Bella para sempre. Não havia outra hipótese.

Sentiu uma dor no peito.

Aumentou o volume da música e cantou em voz alta, afogando os seus pensamentos dolorosos.

Olá a todos.

Mais um capítulo que terminou.

Espero que gostem.

Vamos lá a ver se com este episódio com a Victoria o Edward se apercebe das atitudes que tem tido com a Bella e esta seja uma forma de ele mudar.

Beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo.


	10. Chapter 10

Na terça-feira de manhã, Bella andava a passear os cães quando viu uma mulher que andava a pastar as ovelhas no prado junto à sua casa. Aproximou-se e sorriu.

- Bom dia – disse, e a mulher olhou-a e endireitou-se.

- Bom dia. Tu deves ser a Bella. Sou a Esme. Bem-vinda à zona. Lamento que tivéssemos tido tão mau tempo na semana passada.

Bella riu-se.

- Oh, não importa. Foi divertido.

- O Carlisle disse-me que tinhas uma visita.

- Sim. Ficamo-vos muito agradecidos pelos troncos, e pelo leite e o bolo.

- Não têm de quê – a Fofinha estava a cheirar a mulher. Esta agachou-se e afagou-lhe a cabeça. – Lembras-te de mim, Lassie? Tem bom aspecto. Parece que o teu cão a adoptou.

- São muito amigos. Espero que ninguém se chateie por eu ter ficado com ela.

- Oh, não! Não é de ninguém. Ainda bem que encontrou uma casa. É muito simpática.

Esme aproximou-se mais e olhou Bella dos pés à cabeça.

- Não pareces uma mulher do campo. Porque é que vieste para aqui? Andas a fugir? As pessoas costumam vir para aqui para isso.

Bella esboçou um sorriso.

- Estou apenas a estudar quais são as minhas prioridades. A pôr as ideias no sítio.

- Ah, sim? Deve ser agradável ter tempo para isso. Queres vir tomar um chá comigo mais tarde?

- Claro, mas primeiro vou levar os cães para casa.

Esme assentiu e Bella afastou-se. Não lhe apetecia muito ir tomar chá, mas pensou que seria bom conhecer os vizinhos. Carlisle tinha sido muito amável com ela.

Enviou umas mensagens urgentes e guardou os cães antes de se dirigir até à casa dos vizinhos. A porta de trás estava entreaberta, mas chamou e entrou ao ouvir uma resposta.

Esme tinha as mãos cheias de farinha e ergueu a cabeça.

- Põe água ao lume, tomaremos chá quando eu acabar isto. Senta-te…

Esme colocou uma bola de massa sobre a bancada e amassou-a com força até a água começar a ferver. A seguir, preparou um chá muito forte e Bella teve que lhe pedir mais leite.

- Quer dizer que vieste para cá para assentar as ideias?

- Sim, aluguei a casa por uma temporada.

Esme assentiu.

- O Carlisle acha que fugiste do teu marido; disse-me que o homem que estava em tua casa no fim-de-semana parecia teu amante. Bom, isso apenas a ti te diz respeito. Queria apenas dar-te um conselho… não nos importamos com aquilo que vocês fazem, mas existem pessoas que podem sentir-se ofendidas. Talvez tenhas que ser mais cuidadosa com o que fazes.

Bella ficou espantada, mas esboçou um sorriso.

- Lamento decepcionar-te, mas aquele é o meu marido e não o abandonei. Vim para aqui para esclarecer certos aspectos da minha vida. Queria um pouco de paz e tranquilidade. Tenho um negocio… que me rouba muito tempo e o Edward está sempre a trabalhar, passa muito tempo fora de casa…mal passamos tempo juntos. Queria apenas tempo para pensar.

- Parece que pensaste bastante. Sei como é. Não és a única que sente falta do marido. Durante a época de caça, o Carlisle mal tem tempo de vir comer a casa. Não há tempo para as coisas importantes. Temos que viver com isso… além disso, temos sempre muito que fazer, pelo que nunca me aborreço. Como dizia a minha avó, o diabo cria sempre trabalho para as mãos ociosas.

- Eu não tinha nada que fazer, era esse o problema. Ficava em casa como se fosse um móvel. Não gostava nada disso, por isso é que iniciei o meu próprio negócio.

Esme observou-a com curiosidade.

- Ainda não tens filhos?

- Não… ainda não.

- Hão-de chegar, mulher – Esme confortou-a, agarrando-a pelo braço. – Não te preocupes. Quando for o momento certo, eles chegam.

«E se isso nunca acontecer?», pensou Bella com tristeza. «E se perco o Edward por isso?».

- Espero que tenhas razão – olhou para o relógio. – Meu Deus, já é tardíssimo. Tenho que me ir embora. Tenho que fazer um telefonema importante. Muito obrigada pelo chá. Foi um prazer conhecer-te.

Bebeu o último gole e levantou-se.

- Não te incomodes, eu saio sozinha. Mais uma vez, obrigada pela vossa ajuda.

- De nada. Se precisares de alguma coisa, basta telefonares.

- Sim – sorriu e saiu.

Mais tarde, já em casa, recordou a atitude de Esme e interrogou-se sobre se conseguiria ser tão forte. O mais certo é que não. Queria um casamento a sério, um companheiro com quem compartilhar as coisas e não um marido ausente.

Queria a sua antiga vida, a mesma que tinha quando trabalhava com Edward e tomavam decisões em conjunto, mas isso era impossível, já que a vida dele mudara bastante nos últimos dois anos.

Ampliara a sua área de operações financeiras e trabalhava cada vez mais no estrangeiro.

Bella suspirou.

De facto, em muitos aspectos, fora ele quem a abandonara a ela e não ao contrário. Bella apenas mudara de sítio. Tinha-o perdido e parecia que a única maneira que tinha para o recuperar era ficar ali e conseguir que Edward lá fosse aos fins-de-semana.

Tentou localizá-lo durante o dia, mas não estava no escritório de Nova Iorque e, pelos vistos, não o esperavam. Tinha o telemóvel desligado e isso desconcertou-a. Deixou uma mensagem.

Era quase meia-noite quando viu que umas luzes se aproximavam pelo caminho. Os cães ladravam furiosamente.

Não conseguia ver grande coisa, apenas que se tratava de um carro pequeno. Quando o condutor abriu a porta e acendeu a luz do interior, viu que era Edward. Desceu as escadas a correr, abriu a porta e foi até junto dele.

- Olá, pensei que era melhor vir cá pessoalmente para ver o teu trabalho.

Não era isso que dizia o seu sorriso e Bella abraçou-o e beijou-o.

- Parece-me muito boa ideia.

Dirigiram-se para casa.

- Queres um café?

- Ainda há uísque?

- Há.

- Quero as duas coisas e quero ver a tua página web. Já tiveste tempo para estudar as minhas ideias?

- Já terminei.

- És uma estrela!

Bella preparou um café e serviu-lhe um copo com uísque. Depois, foram para o escritório e Bella mostrou-lhe o que tinha feito. Edward colocou-se atrás dela, pelo que foi difícil concentrarem-se.

- Gosto. Vamos fazê-lo.

Bella girou a cadeira e observou-o.

- Obrigada.

- É um prazer. Não achas que está na hora de nos irmos deitar?

- Acho que essa foi a melhor ideia que tiveste nos últimos tempos.

- Fico feliz que gostes.

Foi como o último fim-de-semana em que tinham estado juntos. Adormeceram depois das três e, às seis, ele acordou e beijou-a.

Bella preparou-lhe um café, enquanto ele tomava um duche. Sentaram-se à mesa da cozinha, enquanto ela pensava durante quanto tempo iam conseguir viver assim. Era uma loucura…

Edward tomou o pequeno-almoço.

- Tenho que me ir embora. O avião não espera. Se continuarmos assim, vou ter que comprar um avião só para mim.

- Lamento – afirmou, abraçando-o. Edward beijou-a na cabeça.

- Não. As coisas são mesmo assim. Vai deitar-te e logo te digo quando é que posso cá vir de novo. Talvez dentro de dez dias.

- Está bem.

Os seus lábios encontraram-se e demostraram a sua enorme paixão.

- Cuida bem de ti… e obrigado pelo excelente trabalho. És uma menina muito inteligente.

Bella subiu as escadas envolta no aroma de Edward. Deitou-se e chorou por ele ter partido.

- És uma parva – disse, esmurrando a almofada. – Chega!

Mas só parou quando adormeceu.

Na segunda-feira seguinte, Edward estava no seu escritório com um monte de papelada na mesa, tinha um aspecto horrível e até Kate, a sua secretária lhe dissera que tentava abarcar demasiadas tarefas.

- Oh, Bella! – murmurou. – O que é que se está a passar? Onde é que erramos? – fechou os olhos, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e tapou o rosto com as mãos. Estava esgotado. Estivera em Nova Iorque até sexta-feira à noite, depois regressara a casa e dormira umas horas, antes de convocar uma reunião urgente com os membros da sua nova empresa para o dia anterior.

Ainda por cima, Kate queixava-se que ele nunca ali estava e que não fazia o seu trabalho.

Levantou-se e aproximou-se da janela. Era hora de ponta e o trânsito estava parado, como sempre. De súbito, a calma da Escócia surgiu na mente como um oásis não meio de um deserto.

Desejou ter tempo para lá ir, mas não tinha. Muito menos com Kate em pé de guerra e Jasper a pedir-lhe ajuda para tomar decisões.

Kate entrou no gabinete.

- Estás com um aspecto horrível. Vou buscar-te um copo de água.

- Quero um café.

- Azar. Vais beber água.

Voltou a sair e Edward suspirou, passando a mão pelo cabelo. A sua secretária estava a transformar-se numa bruxa.

- Toma. Bebe isto. Quando é que foi a última vez que bebeste algo que não tivesse nem cafeína nem álcool?

Edward encolheu os ombros.

- De manhã, lavei os dentes com água – respondeu, mas Kate lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante.

- Tens que cuidar mais de ti se pretendes continuar com uma vida tão agitada. No entanto, se pretendes recuperar a Bella, esse mau aspecto até tem um lado positivo. Pelo menos, assim ele terá pena de ti. E não me digas que estou a exceder as minhas funções – continuou. – Trabalho para ti há seis anos e, sinceramente, não estranho nada o facto de a Bella ter-se ido embora. Se queres recuperá-la, tens que fazer mudanças radicais na tua vida.

A seguir, virou-se e saiu, deixando-o imóvel.

De facto, começou a reflectir que a sua empresa já era suficiente grande e tinha mais dinheiro do que necessitava, e pouco tempo para o gastar, excepto para investir mais ou comprar empresas que requeriam a sua atenção.

Queria regressar à Escócia, mas não podia fazê-lo!

Voltou a olhar pela janela e, subitamente, não gostou do que viu. A cidade era como um formigueiro e, depois, de Bella lhe ter mostrado um pedaço do céu, só via ali caos e lixo.

De repente, engoliu em seco e pestanejou.

Abriu a porta.

-Tens que ver aqueles papéis, Edward – disse Kate. – O trabalho não se faz sozinho.

- Traz o teu caderno. Temos um pequeno trabalho e depois tenho que fazer uns telefonemas.

- O Jasper quer falar contigo… diz que não importa a hora que for. Está em Paris, podes localizá-lo no telemóvel. E tens de telefonar ao Jacob Black para falar da nova página web. Gostam, mas há um problema. Acham que não encaixa com a imagem da empresa.

- Não… a imagem que têm deles é que na encaixa na página – corrigiu, e Kate arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Estás muito zangado… disse que devias tê-lo consultado – Kate enumerou outros telefonemas pendentes e Edward sentou-se. De repente, sentiu-se agoniado. Há quanto tempo viviam assim? Era uma loucura. Ninguém conseguia trabalhar àquele ritmo.

- És feliz?

- Feliz? – Kate ficou espantada. – Não especialmente.

- Então, porque é que continuas a trabalhar aqui?

Kate sentou-se à frente dele e olhou-o nos olhos.

- Não sei. Por ti? Pela Bella? Porque se eu não estivesse aqui não podias passar tempo nenhum com ela?

- Então, e a tua própria vida social?

- Mal temos vida social. Como o Garrett está em casa todo o dia, não temos muitos problemas. Cuida dos miúdos quando estão de férias e, por vezes, saímos durante os fins-de-semana. Somos uma família normal.

- Ele acha que tu trabalhas demasiado?

Ela riu-se.

- Um pouco. É essa a única razão pela qual discutimos.

- Lamento, devias ter-me dito. Necessitas de uma secretária?

- Eu tenho uma secretária. A Jéssica. Lembras-te?

Recordava-a vagamente.

- Desculpa. Parece que perdi o contacto com tudo o que me rodeia.

Kate deixou o lápis e os caderno, e adiantou:

- E o que é que vais fazer a respeito disso, Edward? Não podes continuar assim, nem eu. E já sabes o que é que a tua esposa pensa acerca de tudo isto.

Edward engoliu em seco e olhou para o outro lado. Não queria que Kate, por muitas boas que fossem as suas intenções, se adentrasse no mais profundo da sua alma.

- Tens alguma ideia?

- Deixa o escritório de Nova Iorque e o Jasper. Ele sabe tomar decisões, tu é que não o deixas agir por si mesmo. Pára de comprar empresas só porque gostas do aspecto que têm. Compra-as, mas vende-as a seguir. Esquece a empresa de Paris. Não significa nada. Dá-te muito pouco dinheiro comparativamente com o resto.

Edward olhou-a com o sobrolho franzido.

- É só isso?

Kate sorriu.

- Por enquanto… e foste tu que me perguntaste.

- E a Bella? Fazes alguma ideia?

- Primeiro, põe ordem na tua casa. A Bella esperará. Depois, vai ter com ela. Diz-lhe o que fizeste e pede-lhe que volte.

- Não sei se aceita.

- Bom, não tens nada a perder. Tens que ser radical, Edward.

Ele assentiu.

- Sim! Telefona ao Jasper.

Kate sorriu e levantou-se, e Edward olhou-a, apercebendo-se pela primeira vez que era uma mulher encantadora.

- Kate? – ela virou-se. – Obrigado.

- Foi um prazer.

- Há café?

- Vou fazer.

Ele sorriu, ela piscou-lhe o olho e fechou a porta.

Edward esfregou as mãos. Tinha as palmas suadas e o seu coração batia com força. Adrenalina. Ou ia à luta ou fugia. Edward estava a preparar-se para a batalha da sua vida.

Olá a todos.

O que acharam deste capítulo? Acham que é desta que o Edward abranda e consegue reconquistar a Bella?

Muito obrigada por todos os comentários que têm deixado, são muito especiais para mim.

Só quero avisar que o próximo capítulo é o último e depois é o epílogo.

Deixem comentários.

Beijinhos e até ao próximo capítulo.


	11. Chapter 11

Edward trabalhou sem parar durante os quatro dias seguintes, reorganizando a sua vida, delegando tarefas, vendendo empresas… todo o tipo de coisas. Também mudou de carro.

Kate não disse nada. Trabalhava a seu lado para o ajudar com os pormenores administrativos. A única pista que lhe dava para que ele soubesse que estava feliz com a mudança era o seu constante sorriso.

Na sexta-feira pela manhã, entrou no seu novo jipe Mercedes, conduziu até à Escócia e, a meio da tarde, apareceu sem avisar em casa de Bella.

Queria fazer-lhe uma surpresa e ela mostrava-se sempre muito feliz quando o via.

Sentiu a adrenalina e pensou que os minutos seguintes seriam os mais importantes da sus vida. E era isso que lhe provocava um pouco de medo. Respirou fundo e ergueu a mão para bater à porta, precisamente no momento em que Bella a abriu.

- Edward.

Não houve uma recepção acalorada… ou, pelo menos, não por parte dela.

- Estás bem?

- Sim, claro. Só não te esperava.

«Tem um amante!», pensou ele, horrorizado.

- Venho em má altura? – perguntou, mas ela negou com a cabeça e abriu mais a porta.

- Claro que não. De facto, ia ter contigo. Tenho algo para te dizer.

Bella estava tão séria que Edward sentiu o coração a encolher-se. «Vai pedir-me o divórcio», pensou. «Oh, não, por favor, isso não!»

- Eu também tenho algo para te dizer. Por isso é que cá vim. Quem é que começa?

- Porque é que não começas tu? Eu vou preparar um café.

Edward seguiu-a até à cozinha e sentou-se. Estava tudo muito limpo e arrumado. Seria para o amante? Oh, não! Edward não suportaria isso.

- Deixei o Jasper encarregue do escritório de Nova Iorque – afirmou, subitamente, sem preâmbulos. – Vendi a empresa de Paris a uma pessoa que andava há meses atrás dela, coloquei um anúncio para contratar uma secretária e tratei de tudo para não ter que viajar muito.

- E porque é que compraste um carro familiar?

Edward respirou fundo.

- Para os cães.

- Não entendo.

Ele fechou os olhos e contou até dez, depois abriu-os e observou-a, sem lhe ocultar qu era um homem vulnerável e necessitado que tinha medo de a perder.

- Amo-te, Bella. Não consigo continuar assim. Necessito que faças parte da minha vida e que não vivas num mundo de fantasia no qual só posso vir ver-te de vez em quando. Quero que estejas na minha cama todas as noites, junto a mim, trabalhando comigo, na minha vida – respirou fundo e continuou:- Se não posso ter isso, então…despeço-me agora mesmo.

Terminou com a voz entrecortada e baixou o olhar para que ela não pudesse ver mais nada. Algumas coisas eram demasiado dolorosas.

- Edward? Edward, olha para mim.

Ele ergueu a cabeça e viu que Bella sorria, e que tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Amo-te. Ia regressar a casa. Tenho tudo empacotado, o carro está carregado. Ia sair amanhã. Não sabia se ainda me querias, mas preciso de ti e se só podes dar-me o pouco tempo que tens, vou ter que me conformar, porque não posso viver sem ti. Só tu me importas, Edward, e necessito imenso estar contigo.

Ele olhou-a e ficou sem fala. De repente, abraçaram-se como se a própria vida dependesse disso.

- Ainda bem, porque eu também necessito de ti, mais do que podes imaginar.

- Oh, Edward! Tinha tanto medo.

- Eu também tinha medo que me dissesses que não, medo de ser demasiado tarde e de ter perdido. Medo de tudo. Não sei o que teria feito se me dissesses que não querias voltar para mim.

Bella chorava de felicidade.

- Garanto-te que nunca mais te deixo.

Edward abraçou-a fortemente, apoiou a cabeça no seu ombro e suspirou. Ficaram assim, durante um bocado, e, no fim, ele ergueu a vista e olhou-a.

- Vamos para a cama. Necessito de te abraçar e estou tão cansado que acho que adormeceria de pé.

- Então, e o café?

- Só te quero a ti. Nada mais, só a ti.

Nada mais. Só a ela.

Aquilo soava bem. Foram para a cama e fizeram amor, lenta e carinhosamente, até Bella se desfazer nos seus braços.

Dormiram até ao amanhecer, com os corpos entrelaçados, e quando acordaram, voltaram a envolver-se.

Bella soube que não podia ser mais feliz.

- Edward?

- Sim?

- Lamento não poder dar-te um filho.

Ele ficou paralisado durante um segundo, depois abraçou-a e acariciou-lhe as costas.

- Não faz mal. Isso já não importa. Acho que nunca me preocupei com isso, não necessito de um filho. Necessito apenas de ti.

- Se quiseres, farei os testes.

- Só se quiseres. Faremos tudo aquilo que quiseres… o que necessitares.

Edward beijou-a e ela aconchegou-se contra ele.

- Temos de nos levantar. Os cães têm que comer e ir à rua, e nós temos muitos quilómetros para percorrer.

- Não temos pressa. Podemos fazê-lo em dois dias.

- E os cães?

- Havemos de encontrar um hotel onde aceitem cães, uma pensão ou algo parecido.

- Ou podemos levantar-nos já e ir embora.

- Boa ideia. O último a chegar à casa de banho é um ovo podre!

Foi um longo dia.

Estava escuro, mas ao passar pelo portão, as luzes acenderam-se automaticamente e pôde ver que os narcisos estavam em flor.

Todas as plantas estavam e florescer. Saiu do carro e respirou fundo.

Bella e Edward ficaram a observar os cães, enquanto estes corriam de um lado para o outro.

- Acho que têm fome – adiantou ela com um sorriso.

- E tu? Queres que prepare alguma coisa?

- Não. Quero apenas um chá e tempo para me acostumar de novo. Parece-me tão estranho estar em casa e tão agradável ao mesmo tempo!

Ela olhou-o e beijou-o.

- Obrigada por me teres ido buscar.

- O idiota até agora fui eu.

- Não quero discutir.

Bella entrou em casa, seguida de Edward e dos cães.

Estava esgotada.

- Vou buscar as coisas ao carro – anunciou ele.

Os cães aproximaram-se dela e deitaram-se a seu lado, na sala de estar.

- Está na hora de dormir – anunciou Edward com duas malas na mão. – Vamos. Pareces esgotada.

E Edward quase teve que arrastá-la. No fim deixou as malas nas escadas e pegou nela ao colo.

- Posso andar! – reclamou ela, mas ele não fez caso. De certa forma, era o mais adequado… Significava um novo começo.

Deixou-a na cama e foi buscar as malas.

- Vai tu primeiro à casa de banho. Eu arrumo as coisas.

Bella assentiu. A casa de banho parecia demasiado grande. Tudo parecia demasiado grande. Ao fim de pouco tempo já estava de volta ao quarto.

- Enfia-te na cama – disse Edward, e juntou-se-lhe pouco depois.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não fizeram amor. Ela abraçou-a e suspirou de felicidade.

- Gosto de te ter em casa.

- Gosto de estar em casa. É estranho, mas tudo me parece enorme depois de estar na Escócia, contudo suponho que me habituarei novamente.

- Claro que sim. E se quiseres alterar alguma coisa, sabes que podes fazê-lo.

- Agora não – murmurou. – Quero dormir…

Calou-se e fechou os olhos. E a última coisa que ouviu foi a voz de Edward:

- Amo-te…

Bella sentia-se mal. Estava cansada… tão cansada que mal conseguia mexer-se. Pensou que tinha passado demasiado tempo no jacuzzi. Demasiadas bolhas e a água demasiado quente.

Comeu uma torrada e bebeu um sumo de fruta. Não lhe apetecia café…

Edward tirou as botas do carro e foram dar um passeio pelo jardim com os cães.

Estava um lindo dia e ela sentia-se bem na rua.

- Acho que a Primavera já chegou – salientou Edward, apontando para as árvores em flor.

Bella pensou em colher algumas flores, mas não tinha energia. A viagem esgotara-a, isso e os nervos por não saber como reagiria o seu marido.

- Já pensaste se queres ter um escritório a sério para trabalhares ou se preferes ficar em casa? Quero que saibas que podes fazer aquilo que mais te apetecer.

Bella riu-se.

- Não sei o que é melhor. Acho horrível, mas parece-me que não quero voltar a trabalhar mãos nisso. Já não me dá interesse.

- Podes sempre voltar a trabalhar comigo, em part-time. A empresa não é a mesma sem ti.

Bella cambaleou um pouco e Edward agarrou-a pela cintura.

- Estás bem?

- Apenas cansada e… um pouco tonta.

Ele observou-a com preocupação.

De repente, ela viu tudo nublado.

- Edward? – murmurou, e tudo se tornou negro e sentiu que caía…

Ele pegou na esposa ao colo. Não podia ser nada de grave. Contudo, Bella parecia-lhe demasiado frágil e leve.

- Midas, Fofinha, vamos – disse, apressando-se a regressar a casa.

- Edward?

- Bella? Estás bem?

- O que é que aconteceu?

- Não sei. Mas desmaiaste – descalçou as botas, fechou a porta da cozinha e levou-a até ao salão. Depois, descalçou-a e disse: - Fica aqui, vou chamar um médico.

- Eu estou bem, Edward. Isto é apenas cansaço. Foi o banho de água quente…

- Vou chamar o médico – repetiu ele. Bella estava muito pálida e Edward começou a assustar-se.

«Vai ficar bem», disse a si mesmo.

Mas continuava bastante assustado. E se Bella estivesse realmente doente, se tivesse alguma doença incurável que lhe pudesse arrancar a vida numa altura de grande felicidade?

Chamou o médico e esperou que ele chegasse, sempre ao lado de Bella.

- Edward, eu estou bem – voltou ela a repetir.

Mas ele achava-a bastante pelida e fatigada. Talvez fosse por isso que nunca tinha engravidado… talvez sofresse se uma terrível doença que se manifestava apenas quando já era demasiado tarde.

Seria cancro?

«Oh, não! Bella, não!»

Os cães ladraram e Edward foi abrir a porta, precisamente no momento em que uma jovem mulher saía do carro.

- É a doutora Leah?

Ela sorriu e estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Deve ser o senhor Cullen. Onde está a paciente?

- Na sala, deitada. Tem muito mau aspecto.

- Vamos vê-la.

Seguiu-o até à sala, deixou a mala no chão e sentou-se na beira do sofá ao lado de Bella.

- Olá, senhora Cullen. Sou a Leah Clearwater. O seu marido disse-me que desmaiou.

Ela assentiu.

- Estou cansada. Ontem tive um longo dia. Viemos a conduzir desde a Escócia.

- Que sorte! Adoro a Escócia. Estiveram de férias?

- Não… bom, eu aluguei lá uma casinha para descansar.

- Mmm… Sozinha?

- Eu ia lá aos fins-de-semana – interveio Edward.

- Tem nevado por lá, não é?

- Um pouco – Edward riu-se.

- Adoro a neve.

Mediu-lhe a pulsação, enquanto falavam. Procurou na mala e retirou uma lanterna para a olhar nos olhos.

- Bom, está tudo bem. Bateu com a cabeça nalgum lado?

- Não.

- Tomou o pequeno-almoço?

- Uma torrada.

- Comeu metade e deu o resto aos cães.

Leah sorriu.

- Estou a ver. Os seus períodos? São regulares?

- Como um relógio. Andamos a tentar ter um filho há já algum tempo.

- E quando é que teve a sua última menstruação?

- Não sei a data exacta… foi antes de ir para a Escócia. Mesmo antes… começou a uma terça-feira e eu viajei a uma quinta-feira. Por isso é que me fui embora… não conseguia voltar a passar por tudo aquilo.

- E isso foi há quanto tempo?

- Há cinco semanas – informou ele.

A médica ficou pensativa.

- Tem algum outro sintoma além do cansaço? Sente os peitos inchados? Vai mais vezes à casa de banho? Tem vómitos? Não lhe apetece chá nem café? Está sensível a odores?

Bella engoliu em seco.

- Bom… um pouco, talvez.

- De quê?

- De tudo isso…

A médica levantou-se e sorriu.

- Bom, acho que já conhecemos a resposta. Temos que fazer um exame para nos certificarmos, mas acho que não há dúvidas.

Edward ficou tenso.

- Quer dizer que…?

- Acho que a sua esposa está muito bem, senhor Cullen. Parece-me que vai ter um filho. Vamos verificar isso.

Os minutos seguintes foram angustiantes.

«Oh, Meu Deus, espero que ela esteja grávida», pensou ele. «Porque assim significava que ele não tem mais nada, e não suportaria perdê-la.»

- Bom, parece-me que acertei – disse a médica quando saiu da casa de banho. – Parabéns. Vão ter um bebé por volta do início de Novembro. Informarei o seu médico de família. Vai ter que se submeter a alguns exames, mas, por enquanto, descanse, coma bem, e com o tempo vai ver que os sintomas acabam por passar.

Edward fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco. Quando voltou a abri-los, Bella estava a chorar e a rir-se ao mesmo tempo de braços abertos para o abraçar. Ele aproximou-se e abraçou-a, contendo a vontade de chorar. Estava bem. Ia ficar bem!

Ouviram a porta a fechar-se e quando olharam apercebera-se de que a médica já saíra.

- Estás bem? – perguntou Bella, e Edward sorriu.

- Eu é que devia perguntar isso.

- Oh, estou bem. Nunca estive melhor. Pelo menos, agora já sei o que fazer com a casa.

- A casa?

- Quero alterar umas coisas… E suponho que não queres comprar uma empresa, pois não? É uma muito boa… desenham páginas web. Só que a desenhadora vai ficar de baixa por maternidade.

Edward sorriu. Tinha muitos motivos para sorrir.

- Feloz? – inquiriu com cautela.

- Emocionada. E tu?

- Se tu o estás.

- Oh, sim.

- Então, eu também estou. Estou mais do que feliz. Sou o homem mais felizardo do mundo.

Olá a todos aqui está o último capítulo.

Espero que gostem.

Agora é só o epílogo.

Beijinhos.


	12. Chapter 12

Edward estava deitado na cama, escutando os sons que o bebé fazia enquanto mamava.

Por fim, tinha-se acalmado após uma hora com cólicas.

Edward não podia fazer nada a respeito disso, pelo que o entregou a Bella e deitou-se a observá-los na escuridão.

O bebé tinha os olhos fechados, os seus lábios rosados sugavam com força o mamilo de Bella, e esta olhava para a pequena como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo.

Finalmente, deixou de mamar, e Bella voltou a cabeça e olhou para Edward.

- Suponho que o homem mais felizardo do mundo não quer mudar uma fralda, pois não?

Edward riu-se.

- Acho que sobrevivo a isso.

Sentou-se e espreguiçou-se antes de pegar na sua filha.

- Olá outra vez, beldade do pai. A mamã disse que tenho que te mudar a fralda. Achas bem? Outra vez?

- Ainda te sentes felizardo?

- Ainda sou um homem felizardo.

«O nosso pequeno milagre», pensou, enquanto lhe mudava a fralda.

A seguir, deligou a luz, lançou um beijo ao bebé e regressou para junto da esposa.

- Tudo bem? – perguntou ele.

- Perfeito. E tu?

- Sou a mulher mais felizarda do mundo.

- Então, somos o casal perfeito.

- A família perfeita – corrigiu-o.

- Quase.

- Quase?

- Temos que trabalhar para trazer outro filho ao mundo.

Ela descontraiu-se.

- Bom, é essa a ideia. Hoje fui ao médico.

- E?

- Disse-me que estava tudo bem, por isso, se não estiveres muito cansado…

A pequena começou a choramingar e Bella riu-se.

- Ainda pensas que és o homem mais felizardo do mundo?

- Claro! Claro que sim. Mas faz-me um favor.

- Sim?

- Espera por mim.

- Para sempre.

Edward agachou-se e beijou-a.

- Vou levar a tua palavra a sério – e voltou a beijá-la.

E beijou-a…

E beijou-a…

Olá a todos.

Aqui está o final da fic, espero que tenham gostado.

Agradeço a todos aqueles que leram esta fic e deixam os seus comentários. Foi muito importante para mim.

A todos um grande muito obrigada.

Agora tenho de pensar num novo projecto. Aceitam-se sugestões.

Beijinhos a todos e até a uma próxima fic.


End file.
